


Hush

by SillyBlue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Castiel, M/M, Musician Dean, Omega Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/pseuds/SillyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s Alpha mutation had rarely meant more than an additional stamp on his driver’s license. He didn’t have the same instincts that Alpha mutants were praised for; what they could smell, he could hear. That was nice for his career as a musician but being sensitive to noise in a city also had its downsides. Seeking a silent place brings him in contact with Castiel, who is trying to get his life under control again after all his legal documents had been marked by the Omega mutation stamp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time I received a prompt for musician Dean and baker Cas. Here I am now, adding a bit of ABO to the mix!
> 
> For this story I chose an ABO setting where the Alpha or Omega status is a genetic mutation and there will be light prejudice against mutants with the Omega type. 
> 
> As this story is still a WIP I will have to add more tags later on. Even though there is nothing explicit happening in this chapter (or the next) I tagged bottom!Cas and top!Dean because that might eventually happen in this story! ♥

The noise of the city was messy. There were clouds of discussions easing in and out of his consciousness as he passed people on the street. With them various emotions were hanging in the air, explosions of anger and joy, a more silent sadness and more muted happiness. Car horns and rattling machinery, cutlery, music from shops blaring whenever doors slid open. And people talked, talked, talked.

Dean almost slipped in his hurry to get away from it and, once he regained his balance, he looked around. He had just blindly chased a little bit of silence and it had led him to a part of the city he didn’t know. It was quiet here. When he looked at the floor he noticed that he had stepped on wet leaves that littered the cobble stone street. Trees grew on either side of the street, a good distance away from the buildings.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief and walked on. Some of the buildings had chairs and tables outside, but it was too late for lunch and too early for dinner, so there were only a few people sipping tea or coffee. Dean smiled to himself, taking in the autumn colors of the trees and the fresh breeze that he hadn’t been able to appreciate earlier. It didn’t happen often that he was unlucky enough to leave both his headphones and his earplugs at home. It had made getting to his classes no small feat of self-discipline.

The scent of freshly baked bread made him pause. On the opposite side of the street was a little building, its front looking worn down, but not in the “charming” way that the places Sam liked to frequent were. Walters’ Bakery Est. 1937 was written on the wall above the door, the paint flaking. Maybe it didn’t look inviting, but Dean’s nose wasn’t useless; whatever was being made in there smelled nice. Dean smiled and crossed the street. He wouldn’t say no to a croissant right now.

There wasn’t a lot to see in the store’s window. The display had a woven basket with baguettes and flutes and there was some dark bread with flour sprinkled on its cross-hatched top. Beyond that he could see the counter and wooden shelves hanging on the wall. And someone that was currently busy wrapping something up in a box. Dean was transfixed by watching the nimble fingers, following them up to an arm in a white shirt, to slender shoulders and a pale face framed by dark, unruly hair. The young man was gorgeous and Dean gave a small start when he looked up, gaze landing on Dean. He stared at him for a second, probably as startled as Dean was, but then a friendly smile graced his face and he nodded at Dean.

Dean felt a rush of affection that made him grin sheepishly at first and then frown at himself in confusion at his reaction to a stranger. Feeling like he would be a fool not to take the smile as an invitation into the shop, Dean pressed against the door. It opened after a mighty push that made the hinges screech. A bell tingled and Dean felt himself surrounded by the calm silence of quiet, closed spaces and the smell of bread.

“Hello,” Dean was greeted and he walked over to the display shelves and the counter. The inside of the bakery was quite small and while everything was lovingly decorated it was quite clear that the shop had seen better days. But the breads and pastries were mouthwatering and wonderful. And lucky for Dean there were some croissants that looked crisp and golden.

“Hey there. I think I’m gonna pick up two croissants,” Dean said and the shop assistant nodded, pulling out a paper bag and putting two croissants in it. Dean was still looking at the bread. “This looks quite amazing.”

“Thank you.” Dean looked up at having heard the shy but happy praise. The blue eyes of the other guy were shining brightly and Dean’s heart probably skipped a beat. “You like bread?”

“I fucking love it,” Dean admitted. “I was in Europe until two days ago on a tour. And let me tell you, if you’ve had that bread there you don’t want to go back to our boring white sponge stuff.” The sales assistant chuckled and then he looked at Dean, probably taking in the guitar case he had on his back.

“I’ve never been there, but I prefer our own bread to store bought things too,” he said and leant against the counter. Dean thought that his fingers and arms were quite delicate looking for a baker, so maybe he was just working in the store. “You’re a musician?”

“Yes. I’ve got a band and we sometimes perform. Usually not outside of the country but the opportunity was too great to miss,” Dean told him, the familiar feeling of pride bubbling up again. “It was freaking amazing. And we got those sandwiches that were great… I’m not sure what it was; it was like soft pretzels I think? But in croissant shape.” The guy squinted at him, but then his eyes widened and he smiled.

“I think I know what you mean.”

“You don’t happen to have that, do you?” Dean asked and the guy shook his head, an apologetic expression on his face. “Oh well, I will have to make do with the memories,” he joked and the shop assistant smiled at him. Dean paid for the croissants and said his good-byes. He caught the guy’s eye again through the shop and waved at him. He received a small wave back.

The croissants were awesome.

* * *

 

Dean’s sensitivity peaked and he was walking around with Led Zeppelin blaring from his headphones or with ear plugs whenever he left his house or the classrooms. It hadn’t been this bad for quite a while, but he was sure that it was the side-effect of all that excitement and adrenaline rushes he got in the last couple of weeks. It was odd being back home again after such an amazing time.

He breathed in deeply and pulled out his earplugs as he made it to the street the bakery was in. It had been two days since he last was able to make it here. The bakery was in the completely opposite direction of his apartment. He really didn’t have to walk this far just for some bread; there was a really nice bakery just across the street from him. But there was a chance that the gorgeous guy would be working there again and that was good enough in Dean’s book to make the detour.

Lucky for Dean, he was indeed in when Dean pushed open the heavy door. He was leaning against the counter, reading what looked like an old and battered cookbook. When the bell tingled he lifted his head. There was a flicker of surprise on his face and Dean took the moment to decide that the guy seemed a bit tired today. Well, it was close to 5 PM, he was probably happy to close shop in a quarter of an hour and go home. Like Dean was.

“Hey there,” Dean greeted, watching the surprise change into unabashed joy. Dean couldn’t deny that he was pleasantly surprised to be the cause of his sudden happiness.

“You’re back,” the guy said but before Dean could reply he knelt down and was out of sight. Dean waited for him to pop up again and when he did he had a tray full of big, dark brown croissants. “I have something for you.” When Dean didn’t immediately react to the offering the guy’s cheeks turned red and he was moving around nervously. “I… Uh. What you mentioned the other day. I think this is what you meant. If not, then I’m sorry, I just-“

“You made these for me?” Dean’s voice interrupted the embarrassed flood of words and Dean was glad that the mortified expression was replaced by a dazzling smile.

“Yes.” Dean was probably blushing too by now, but he felt even better by the time he had taken a bite off the croissants.

“Amazing,” he praised and while the guy didn’t answer Dean could still see that he was happy. “I’m Dean by the way,” he said, holding out his hand over the counter. The guy looked at his palm, but then he reached out and shook it. He had a firm grip and his hands were warm.

“I’m Castiel.”

“Castiel?” Dean repeated, receiving a nod. “That’s a cute name. Suits you.”

“Thank you.” Castiel was leaning on the counter not bothered at all that Dean wasn’t buying his stuff.

“Long day?” Dean asked after a while, when Castiel started cleaning up. The smile had slipped off his face the moment he turned away from Dean and he looked tired again.

“Yes… Also slow… Not a lot of customers…” Castiel replied, sounding sad and tense, but also resigned. Dean didn’t think it wise to stick his nose into things that weren’t his business, so he opened his guitar case instead. “What are you doing?” Castiel observed him tune his guitar and sit down on the floor.

“How about some music?” Dean asked but before Castiel could reply he started playing. The confused expression on the baker’s face changed at once and he walked around the counter to sit down on the floor next to Dean. The sound in this small bakery was bad and Dean’s voice was a bit scratchy but it was cozy. It almost felt intimate to sing and play just with Castiel there to listen, but this was the best that Dean could do when people were upset.

“You have a beautiful voice, Dean… Thank you,” Castiel said when Dean was just plucking the strings.

“Hey, you were the one who made me those croissants just because I talked about them once. That’s the least I could do,” Dean said and put the guitar away again. “That and getting something nice for breakfast tomorrow.” Castiel smiled and let himself be pulled to his feet. For a moment they stood really close, Castiel’s soft palm still in Dean’s. He could breathe in his smell, just a hint of honey and mint hidden underneath the bakery scents clinging to him. Castiel kept looking at Dean for way longer than was usually comfortable, but when he finally turned away to take Dean’s order Dean found he missed his eyes already.

“See you soon, Dean,” Castiel told him, holding the door open. The scents of the bakery drifted out into the street, mingling with the crisp air, the coming storm and the buttery croissants.

“Sure Cas,” Dean promised and watched a tiny, pleased smile tug at the corner of Castiel’s lips. The door fell shut with a tingle of the bell and a loud thud.

* * *

 

In between classes and concerts and small gigs, Dean didn’t have the chance to visit Cas again for a while, but he continued thinking about him. The memory of the deep melody of his voice, the blue of his eyes, the delicate fingers and the tiny private smiles was always present. Cas was vivid in Dean’s head, but he was still happy to finally turn into the street at the end of a long day. The semester was coming to its close, with winter and Christmas creeping up on them. Dean was already getting annoyed at the soundscape that tended to accompany December, but the scents of winter and Christmas were more than welcome. He expected them to also linger in Castiel’s small shop, but when Dean got there it was dark and chilly. There was no Christmas cheer and the shelves were even emptier than the last time. It was as clean as a dingy place could be and it still smelled like bread. But that was about it. Dean was worried for a moment that he had walked into a closed shop, but before he had the chance to go check Castiel came from the adjacent room. He looked tired and worn thin, but he still managed to smile brightly when he noticed who his customer was.

“Hello, Dean. It’s nice to see you,” he said and Dean almost winced at how strained his voice sounded.

“What’s wrong, Cas?” Dean asked and watched surprise flit over Castiel’s face.

“I’m fine,” he insisted and Dean didn’t want to pressure him into talking about private matters. So he ordered his croissants and vowed to come back soon, just to make sure that he really was alright.

* * *

 

Dean couldn’t stop thinking about Cas and how his voice had sounded and the more time passed, the more he worried. It wasn’t his business. He shouldn’t pry, but in the end he skipped one of his classes and found Cas sitting in front of the shop. It was chilly and rainy, but he was sitting on the step and when Dean approached him his eyes seemed to shine wetly.

“Dean?” Dean winced.

“Cas, what is wrong? What happened?” Castiel got up and shivered.

“I’m…” But whatever resolve Castiel had Dean could see it crumble and then Cas was crouching down again and even though it was quiet and suppressed, Dean could hear the sounds of him crying. Before Dean knew it he was kneeling in front of Cas, his hands on his shaking shoulders. He didn’t get an answer out of Cas for a couple of seconds, but then the baker took a deep breath and wiped the back of his hand over his eyes.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Dean assured him, “do you want to talk? Maybe inside? You’re shivering.” Even though Castiel didn’t say anything he didn’t look like he wanted to go back into the bakery. So Dean sat down on the step with him, uncaring of the odd looks they received.

Out in the winter air Cas smelled different. Dean had always associated him with the rich scents of buttery croissants and vanilla and chocolate cream. No. It was honey and mint, fresh and sweet. And… It wasn’t a perfume. Before Dean could forget etiquette and ask, Cas started talking:

“The bakery is going to close. I’m going to lose my job.” Dean was taken aback by this. Sure, the place hadn’t looked like it got a lot of clients but not like it was falling apart at the seams either. “Mr. Walters wants to retire and his son doesn’t see any profit in keeping it open… But if he closes, then I won’t have a job anymore and then I can’t pay the rent and I’ll be on the streets for Christmas and…” He shook his head.

“That… that sucks,” was all Dean could say for a long time and silence stretched between them. “Can’t you… I know this sounds stupid, but can’t you find a different job? The city needs bakers, right?”

“I’m not a baker,” Cas told him and Dean lifted his eyebrow in confusion. “It was the only job I could get… And I was lucky…”

“Why?” Castiel looked up, a frown on his face.

“I’m an omega, Dean… And it’s registered. It’s on every application I send out. Not even human employers tend to want to hire us. Mr. Walters didn’t care. I’m not a baker and never wanted to be one either. But it’s the only thing I could get after I was thrown out of college.” Dean was stunned into silence. Castiel studied him, but in the end he averted his eyes.

“I’m… I thought I had smelled you, just earlier.” Castiel didn’t bother to raise his eyes again. “I carry the mutation too.”

“I know… I could smell it,” Castiel told him. “You’re an alpha, right? I thought you knew already.”

“Yeah… And I know we should have an amazing sense of smell… But my nose?” Dean tapped the side of his nose, making Castiel look at him curiously. “I don’t know. It just doesn’t work that way. Sure, I have a better sense of smell than people without the mutation, but it’s nowhere near regular wolf levels.” Dean knew that some mutants took offense to being called wolf, though Dean definitely preferred it to mutant or genetically deviant person. Castiel didn’t seem bothered by his choice of terms-

“I see…,” Cas said, quiet and undisturbed. In the greater scheme of things a lack of sense of smell was probably far less dramatic than having the omega mutation.

“What’s gonna happen now?” Dean asked, as gently as he could. He wished he had his guitar with him because right now he felt terribly useless. Sure, singing to Cas wouldn’t improve his situation, but maybe he’d feel less alone with it.

“I don’t know... I’ll manage, somehow,” Cas assured him and even though Dean could hear sadness and fear in his voice, there was also stubborn determination. Dean smiled at him, then he pulled out his mobile phone.

“How about we exchange numbers? In case you need help or just someone to talk to?” Cas seemed surprised, but he agreed.

“Thank you, Dean,” he said and Dean nodded at him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to burden you with my troubles.”

“What? No! Don’t worry about that,” Dean told him vehemently, then he reached out to give Castiel’s shoulder a small, playful shove. “We’re friends now, right?” Cas blinked up at him, eyes big and surprised.

“We’re friends?”

“Of course, Cas,” Dean assured him and watched a small smile spread on Cas’ face. “So just call me. Whenever you need to or want to.” Castiel nodded, still with a shy smile on his face. Dean didn’t know how long he was standing there, grinning stupidly at Cas, but his phone buzzed with an incoming text and he was jerked out of his trance. “Ugh. Sorry, Cas. I gotta go,” he told him and Cas nodded in understanding. Dean reached out to give Castiel’s shoulder a soft squeeze. “Will you be okay if I leave you now?”

“Yes Dean. I’m not usually that hard to shake. I’ll be fine,” he promised and Dean looked at him with an unconvinced expression. “I’ll call you if I struggle,” he added. Dean guessed that he had to believe and trust Cas.

“Good. I hope I’ll see you again. I mean I _will_ see you again. Right?”

“Right,” Castiel affirmed and they parted ways, Dean casting a glance back over his shoulder. Castiel was standing in the street, looking up at the faded sign, before he went into the bakery. Dean sighed to himself. He really hoped that Cas would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥


	2. Chapter 2

It got really cold all of a sudden, a frigid wind blowing out all the residue warmth that had stubbornly persisted. It was nasty outside, perpetually wet and with ice on the streets. But still Castiel did not call him. Dean knew that it wasn’t his business but he couldn’t help but worry. What if Castiel had lost his job and not found another? What if he had been tossed out in the streets? What if he couldn’t pay his mobile phone bill anymore and couldn’t call Dean?

“What’s gotten into you? It’s not the concert that’s making you so jittery, is it?” his mother asked when Dean was staring out of the window, worrying his bottom lips, instead of practicing for the Christmas concert coming up in a week. The concern was evident in her voice and Dean knew it would be best to offer some excuses about “alpha stuff”. But every word died on his lips and he knew that while his mom wasn’t a mutant, she could still sniff out his lies. There was no point in trying to fool Mary Winchester. So he sighed, put the violin away and turned towards her. The frown she wore eased up once she noticed his willingness to talk.

“It’s not the concert,” Dean assured her and his mother nodded patiently. Dean drummed his fingers on his thighs.

“Okay, Dean. What is it?” she prompted.

“It’s this guy,” he started and the blood rushed to his cheeks when he saw how his mother’s face lit up. “No, no, no! Not a _guy_ guy. I mean not a _relationship_ guy. Just… _a_ guy. I’ve met him after I returned from Europe,” he said and saw his mother sigh in exaggerated disappointment. Dean decided to ignore her. “He works as a baker, or he did. He said the bakery was going to close and then he’d probably end up without a job and without a house and that all for Christmas?” Mary raised an eyebrow at the rush of words, but a look of pity was already growing on her face. “I gave him my number, so that he can call if he needs anything.”

“And he hasn’t?” Mary asked, receiving a nod. “And that’s a bad thing?”

“I don’t know mom…,” Dean confessed. She seemed to think about that, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Why don’t you call him to ask? That seems to be the easiest way to find out,” she told him and he shrugged. Dean knew that it wasn’t his right to tell everyone about Cas’ status, but this was his mom and she was probably the only one who might understand his worries about this.

“I want to call him, but it’s… Well… He’s an omega type… I don’t want him to think I’m pestering him just because I’m an alpha and he’s an omega. It’s not that I think he needs help because he’s an omega, but that’s probably how it’ll come across.” Dean wasn’t quite sure how much Mary knew about the omega mutation because it was not something they had to deal with in this family. But judged by how her expression changed to one of understanding she probably knew enough.

“He’ll have trouble finding another job here in Kansas if he’s registered…,” she said.

“He _is_ registered…,” Dean muttered. Mary sighed and both of them sat in silence, pondering.

“How about you call him anyway?” she suggested and Dean lifted an eyebrow at her. “You’re friends right?” Dean shrugged. “Ask him how he’s doing and invite him to the concert. You said Benny had to work, so you’ve got an unused ticked, right?” Dean nodded slowly and Mary reached out to pinch his cheek as if all of the problems had just been solved. “I’ll go make you something to eat now, okay, honey?”

“Yeah… Thanks mom,” he said and when his mother was out of the study he eyed the mobile phone sitting on the window sill.

“Just call him!” Mary’s voice carried out of the kitchen and Dean snatched it from the window sill with a defensive glare on his face, even though his mother couldn’t possibly see him.

He looked at the phone with its silly Moondoor logo background (he lost a bet, he would change it soon! Probably.) He had Castiel’s number, had actually tried to punch in a casual text one or twenty times since he last said good-bye to him. He opened another text message.

_“Hey Cas. It’s Dean. Is it alright if I call you? I have a question.”_ The text sounded terrible, but maybe it was best to be straight forwards. He could just call, sure, but he wanted to give the guy some warning. He didn’t have to wait for too long before he received an answer:

_“Hello Dean. I have to clean up. In ten minutes?”_ Dean’s heart was already beating furiously and he missed a few times while typing out his reply.

_“Sure!”_ There wasn’t an answer to that but Dean guessed that there was no need to waste credit on pointless messages. Dean checked the time, refraining from setting an alarm clock for when ten minutes where over. That would seem creepy.

So he went into the kitchen to help his mother.

“And? I didn’t hear you talking,” she teased and Dean snorted.

“I had to make sure it was alright if I call him. He might be busy after all. He said he’s free in ten minutes.” Mary seemed to be appeased by that but just like Dean she started checking the clock.

Ten minutes passed slowly but eventually they did and Dean excused himself. He closed the door to the study and dialed the number, nervously holding the phone to his ear. Castiel was quick to pick up.

_“Hello Dean,”_ he greeted and even though it was difficult picking up on moods via the phone, Dean could still hear joy.

“Hey Cas!” Dean said and then didn’t quite know how to fill the short silence that followed. “Uhm… So… You didn’t call. I guess you’re doing okay?”

_“I am managing. My boss said he wouldn’t close the store until New Year. I still have a job, but I have got to find a new one soon if I want to stay in my apartment.”_

“So you have a place for Christmas?” Dean asked and could hear Castiel hum in agreement. “So… are you already looking for something else?”

_“Yes, but so far I was rejected everywhere…”_ Castiel’s voice was steady, like he had already accepted how difficult it would be. It was so unfair.

“Yeah…” Dean didn’t quite know what to say and there was more silence between them. Dean bit his lips and decided that he should just go on. “Hey, listen... Do you have anything planned for Christmas?”

_“No.”_ It could be that Cas didn’t celebrate. Dean didn’t know anything about him after all, least of all his religious beliefs.

“So uh… I have a Christmas concert on the 24th and a spare ticket because a friend of mine can’t come. I’d be happy if you came… Dinner invitation included of course.” There was a beat before Castiel replied, enough time for Dean to doubt himself.

_“Why?”_ It didn’t sound like a rejection, more like genuine confusion, so Dean didn’t give up right away.

“Uh… Because we’re friends, Cas?” Dean offered.

_“Okay?”_ Castiel replied and Dean sighed in relief.

“Great! Can you get to the concert hall on your own? I’ll come out to let you in if you’re there at… let’s say a quarter to seven?” he suggested.

_“Yes. Thank you, Dean,”_ Castiel said and Dean smiled to himself, relieved that Castiel seemed to be doing okay, considering the situation he was in.

“I’m looking forwards to it, Cas,” he said but before he could say more the call terminated. Dean looked at the phone but then he shrugged.

“He’s coming,” he told his mother, who was peeking in through the door. She grinned and gave him the thumbs up. Now he just had to not make a fool out of himself.

* * *

 

Dean was rubbing his arms, his deep breaths impressive clouds dispersing in the bitter cold night. He probably looked like a fool, shivering outside the concert hall’s doors in nothing but his tux and ear muffs (mostly to shield himself against the noise people were making). It was ten to seven and he had to be backstage in about five minutes. He checked his phone again, but there was no message from Castiel. He debated calling just when he saw Castiel walk over the square in front of the concert hall. Castiel was slightly out of breath when he reached him, his face red from the cold.

“Am I late?” Castiel asked, his voice strained. Dean put his hand on Castiel’s shoulder, giving it an encouraging squeeze.

“Just right, Cas! Come on, I’ll get you in and let you know who my folks are,” Dean told him and Castiel breathed a sigh of relief. Dean showed the tickets and they were allowed inside. Castiel didn’t particularly react to the splendor of the concert hall, but he did look at the chandelier. Dean helped Castiel get out of his bulky trench coat and scarf and at least two more layers. But once he had peeled Castiel out of all the extra clothes, he found him to look wonderful. He was clad in form fitting black pants, a white shirt, a dark blue fly and a dark brown vest. He carried his cardigan over his arm, probably not quite trusting of the warmer temperatures in the hall.

“You’re looking good, Cas,” Dean admitted, trying not to feel odd about it. But it was hard to feel odd when he received a dazzling smile. He wasn’t sure if Castiel’s cheeks were still rosy because of the cold or if he was blushing.

“So do you, Dean. You’re very attractive,” he said and the bluntness made Dean almost miss a step upwards to the concert hall. He tried to cover it with a laugh and it probably worked because Cas smiled at him. He wanted to guide Castiel through the doors to the hall, but he felt fingers wrapping around his wrist. He stopped and turned towards Castiel.

“Thank you, Dean,” he told him and Dean looked at him in surprise. “That you invited me here to listen to you make music… It means a lot to me,” he told him and Dean blushed. Not only because Castiel gently held on to his hand, but also because of how he smiled, full of adoration. His voice was comfortable, warm, grateful and even his nose could pick up the wonderful scent he emitted. Better than Christmas spices, better than pie. In a spike of self-consciousness he wondered how he must smell to a mutant with a properly functioning nose. Something must have shown on his face because Castiel took a step closer and Dean could feel the tickle of his hair against his throat, just above the collar of his shirt.

“You smell good too, Dean,” he assured him, eyes bright and…

The clear bell sound that called for the guests to take a seat made Dean’s train of thought come to a screeching halt. He blinked at Cas, but then he gave his hand a squeeze and pulled him into the room. He guided him to the front row, Castiel’s warm hand feeling wonderful in his. And wasn’t that odd? He wondered if this was a mutant thing. He had never dated a mutant before, not… that they were dating.

“Guys?” His family was looking up in unison and if Dean were Cas he’d probably freak out by now. “This is Cas. Castiel. Cas those are my mom, dad, Sam and Jess.” They all politely greeted Cas and Dean turned towards him, finding Cas looking unfazed by being asked to hang out with complete strangers. “Sorry, I really gotta go. Will you manage?”

“Yes, thank you Dean. And good luck,” Castiel assured him and Dean gave his hand a squeeze. Cas smiled and Dean leant forwards, pressing a quick kiss on Castiel’s smooth cheek. An extension of whatever that had been just outside of the doors. Before he could regret it he ran off, seeing Charlie on stage motion at him with her violin.

His lips were tingling and he was grinning stupidly (according to Charlie and Kevin) by the time he reached his position, picking up his violin. Past the conductor he could see the first row. Castiel was talking to his mother, his posture relaxed. When he looked up Dean lifted his bow to wave.

And then the show began. Dean got lost in the flow of the music, finally able to just clear his mind, surrounded by harmonious sounds. His heart was beating quickly, elated just like the pieces they played. He wasn’t nervous, he never was when he was on stage and he hoped that he left a good impression on Cas. Because this was important. This was for Cas.

* * *

 

Dean rushed down the stairs the moment he was finally released from all the congratulations. This was his first concert as lead violin and he knew he had done a great job. Everything had been right and perfect. The whole orchestra had really outdone themselves, making it easy for Dean to play.

“Dean that was absolutely fantastic!” his mother said by way of greeting, wrapping him into a strong hug.

“Yes, son. Well done,” John added, clapping him on his back before giving him a firm hug as well. Sam was doing his puppy impersonation again, complete with wet eyes.

“Dude, that was amazing,” he told him, which Jess echoed, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Castiel politely hung back, even though Dean wanted nothing more than see him. After a concert he was always drunk on euphoria and he wasn’t sure just what rode him when he stepped up to Cas to hug him. Maybe it was the grateful and encouraging smile. Maybe it was the way his eyes shone, or how he looked in the light of the hall. He breathed in Castiel’s comforting scent, feeling it calm his rapid heartbeat.

“Let go of him, boy. We’re going to be late for dinner,” his father said, tone amused.

The talk on the way to the restaurant was easy, focusing on the concert and Sam and Jess’ studies.

The restaurant his parents had chosen was really nice, one of the posher places they’ve been to.

“Cas, just to make sure. You’re invited,” Dean reminded him, when Castiel eyed the menu they were being handed.

“Jess too, of course,” Mary added and Jess blew her a kiss.

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel told him with a shy smile that made Dean reach out to ruffle his hair.

“Dean hasn’t told us much about you, Cas,” John started once they had appetizers.

“I told you we were friends,” Dean said, defensive all of a sudden because underneath the nice tone he could hear his father’s retired FBI agent voice.

“Dean walked into the bakery where I work and we got to talk. It was very pleasant,” Castiel said, disregarding Dean’s surge of protectiveness.

“A baker? That sounds nice!” Jess supplied, excitement vibrating in her voice.

“Technically I’m not a baker. I was hired as a sales assistant but I took over some work in the kitchen as well. But the bakery will be closing soon,”Castiel told her, Jess’ expression changing from joy to pity in a heartbeat.

“That’s tough. You’ve got a new job offer already?” John asked and Dean winced, which his father noticed of course. Castiel didn’t seem all that bothered though.

“I’ve been looking, but so far I haven’t managed to secure a position,” he told them. There was silence for a beat and Dean wondered if anyone knew or suspected that Cas was an omega. He might have told them, but since being an omega held a certain amount of stigma he probably wouldn’t have brought it up. Almost nobody brings up their mutation unless they’re self-important alphas.

“It’s hard to find things I suppose. What did you want to do?” Sam asked, breaking the silence. “Have you finished college?”

“No… I meant to. But there was an incident and I had to leave. Maybe I’ll return one day, but it’s not my major concern at the moment,” he explained and even though his voice was friendly and open, Dean could still hear the bitterness he was trying hard to hide. He was sure that none of his family noticed, but he was still glad that they decided to drop the subject. The talk turned towards Jessica’s internship at a small clinic and then went on to Mary’s work at the police department. Castiel wasn’t silent throughout the dinner, adding friendly commentary and asking about everything, but there was a tension in his shoulders that didn’t leave. Dean felt a tingling in his fingers and fought the urge to reach out and rub his back.

Cas excused himself to go to the toilet once they had finished the main course and were waiting for desert.

“So, is this thing between you and him serious?” Sam asked and Dean rolled his eyes.

“Come on, Dean. We all have eyes, we know that you’re head over heels for him,” Jess – the traitor –added. Thankfully his parents weren’t participating in the “get Dean to talk about relationships” conversation.

“It’s serious, but I don’t know what exactly “it” is yet. Happy?” Dean asked and when Sam and Jess just grinned, he groaned. “I’ve got to piss too.”

“Language, young man,” Mary chided and he rolled his eyes, but left the table. Cas was at the sinks, washing his hands, by the time Dean got there.

“Hey, dude,” he said, trying to be calm even though he was a bit nervous. This toilet didn’t have urinals and Dean was happy for the small amount of privacy. Maybe it was a bit too early to pull out his dick where Cas could see. Not that he would mind. “I hope their questions weren’t too bad,” Dean called, feeling silly, but there was no one else around.

“You didn’t tell them that I was an omega, did you?” Dean flushed and got out of the stall, joining Cas at the sinks.

“No, that’s not something I have to tell them. Well, I told my mom when I was worried about calling you. I didn’t want you to think I’m one of those overbearing alphas.” Castiel laughed at that and for some reason that pulled some weight off Dean’s chest. “If you want to, you can. But I’m not telling anyone I’m a mutant unless they’re asking about it.” When he looked up in the mirror he could see Cas smiling at him, a happy but slightly shy smile. It made Dean miss when he made a grab for the tissues. Nothing all too ego damaging happened though and they made their way back to the table.

“Your family is nice. I’ll tell them when...” he stopped there and looked at Dean, still smiling. Dean wished he knew exactly what Castiel meant, but all he was left was a faint scent that seemed to enter Dean, settling in his stomach like hot chocolate. Smooth, comforting, a lovely aftertaste and wish for more on his lips. Dean cursed his inability to translate it into something meaningful. He sighed and sat down.

Mary and John were talking animatedly about something and while Dean couldn’t hear the words he did pick up on the emotions that vibrated in the cadence of their voices. They weren’t arguing with each other, but debating something that his mother was passionate about. Maybe her TV shows, maybe her work. Whatever it was, the discussion died down when the two of them rejoined.

“So, better eat up!” Mary said cheerfully, motioning towards the desserts. She was covering something and Dean eyed her but she just made a small grimace at him that reminded him of Sam just before he brought out the puppy eyes. He decided to drop it.

“Should I drive you home?” Dean asked, when he finished the last of his pie and Castiel was sipping tea. Jess and Sam were talking to themselves and Mary and John were taking care of the bill. “You walked here, right?”

Castiel nodded and turned to look towards the window. Dean knew that it was raining now and it was probably very cold. What surprised him though was that he could pick up a distinct scent in Cas, that caused him to feel protective. For some reason he could translate it to an emotion. It was worry. Not too strong yet, but clearly scratching at Dean’s mind.

“I wouldn’t want to walk either, Cas. Just let me drive you home,” he said and Castiel turned to look at him.

“Thank you, Dean. I’d appreciate it,” he said and Dean smiled at him. A moment later his parents were back and they left the table.

“Are you celebrating with family?” John asked, reaching out to shake Castiel’s hand.

“No,” he replied.

“With friends then?” Jess asked but also received a shake of Castiel’s head. Mary frowned and unsubtly elbowed Dean’s side, not enough to hurt, but enough to embarrass Dean.

“Why don’t you extend today’s invitation to tomorrow as well,” she stage whispered and Dean wondered if mothers took a mandatory course that specialized in embarrassing their children. But since the suggestion wasn’t half bad he looked towards Castiel. In the crisp night air he could smell him stronger than before, the sweetness of his scent was like a cloud around them, flowery almost and Dean didn’t know how he could say without hearing Castiel’s voice, but he knew that he was touched.

“Would you like to come over tomorrow as well? Every year Mom tries to teach me how to bake pies and every year everyone else has to suffer the consequences. The rest of the food will be nice.”

“But you celebrate with your family, I couldn’t-“

“Cas… Family is a bit of a vague concept. If you’re Dean’s friend and you want to spend time with him and us by extension, then you’re family,” Mary assured him and Castiel’s mouth gave a very miniscule twitch. Dean wasn’t sure if it was a smile.

“And don’t worry about presents. We all contribute something to the dinner and call it even. Much easier than trying to find a suitable present,” John explained and Castiel did smile now.

“I suppose I could bring something,” he offered and the hope in his voice warmed Dean despite the cold temperatures.

“So we’ll see you tomorrow!” Jess said excitedly and Castiel nodded.

“Drive safely, Dean,” Sam reminded him and Dean rolled his eyes. They all said their good-byes and then Dean guided Castiel to his car.

“This is a nice car,” Castiel said with a sigh, sounding pleased. “It’s… comforting.”

“Do you _need_ comforting?” Dean asks once he had safely left the parking space. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Castiel shaking his head. “You okay Cas?”

“Yes,” he replied absently. “I like how it smells…” Inside of the car everything seemed to have returned to normal, with Dean being unable to smell anything particular, apart from the lingering scents of their dinner and the familiarity of his car. It must have been a fluke earlier, there was no way that the superior sense of smell would suddenly start working when it hadn’t in the last 24 years. But he still had Cas’ words, his behavior and his voice. He dared to look at him, finding him with a happy smile on his lips, the tension that had kept his shoulders rigid before had now disappeared. Castiel was happy and feeling safe. Dean smiled and reached out to ruffle Castiel’s hair. Somehow, everything felt perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥


	3. Chapter 3

He listened to Castiel’s directions, leading them almost all the way to the very outskirts of town, quite far away from where Dean’s own place was. It wasn’t a part of town he usually frequented, close to where the industrial area was. Of course he had expected a less glamorous neighborhood, considering the low salary Cas probably received, but somehow he was still a bit surprised. He has expected a place where the students rented their apartments, maybe not the best places of town, but still nice. The apartment complex he was standing in front of wasn’t terrible looking, but right across the street were boarded off places in alarming states of disrepair. He knew it wasn’t his place to judge, but he still felt a flare of protectiveness and a wish for Cas to live somewhere better (or at least somewhere that wasn’t so far away from his workplace.)

“I can get out here,” Castiel offered when Dean looked around with a frown. There was a fenced in parking space just next to the apartment building though. It would have to suffice. He really didn’t want his car to be stolen on Christmas’ Eve.

“The least I can do is walk you up to your door,” Dean told him stubbornly, stepping out into the air that had somehow become even colder. It had stopped raining but there was a strong, icy wind blowing. Castiel shot him a smile over the roof of his car and then he guided him to a side entrance that connected the parking lot to the building. It was chilly inside the building and smelled like cellars tended to smell, but it was clean. Dean followed him up the stairs to the third floor. The air cleared but it wasn’t any warmer.

“This is it,” Castiel said, opening a door at the end of the hall. He reached for a light switch but nothing happened when he flicked it. “Hm. Odd.” He stepped into the room and shivered, just like Dean when he followed him. Dean pulled out his mobile phone to light the way. “It seems like the electricity and heating went out. I know I paid the bills, so that can’t be it…,” he muttered to himself. Dean automatically stepped closer, not so subtly offering his own body for warmth. Castiel didn’t move away and their shoulders brushed. “It’s an old building,” he said apologetically. “I’m sorry. I wanted to offer you a coffee, but I don’t think the stove will work.”

“Well,” Dean said before reason could catch up with his gut feeling. “How about you’ll have a coffee at my place?” He could see Castiel’s eyes widen in the harsh light of his mobile phone and when he breathed in Castiel’s smell tickled his nose again. Surprise and gratitude. No doubt. No second guessing. It made him braver than he felt. “I would say just turn around and come back with me, but I’ve read that alphas don’t just offer omegas their own clothes to wear. I think it’s rude or presumptuous or something. Also, you might want something for tomorrow as well.”

“Oh,” Castiel said, moving away from Dean to probably grab his clothes, Dean following with the light. “Yes. An alpha offering his clothes to an omega is a scent mark. In mutant circles it’s considered to be one of the steps towards a claim. Of course, the scent marking of shared clothes is faint and only temporary, so it doesn’t count towards making it official.” Dean followed Castiel through the apartment. It was small, but not cluttered. He didn’t particularly like the sounds though. The wind could be heard howling and there were lots of faint noises that could be anything. Their steps creaked, the faucets were dripping and the windows let in the noise of the neighborhood. It wasn’t a place Dean would be all too comfortable in. Of course, he’d manage with the ear plugs or noise cancelling head phones, but towards the peak of his mating cycle it’d be too much.

Dean wasn’t entirely sure why his mind wandered there. It wasn’t like he was staying here. It was Cas’ place and Cas probably had the usual omega perks of the mutation that didn’t include being overly sensitive to noise. The place smelled clean, maybe a bit frosty, but probably pleasant enough for an omega’s nose.

“You know your stuff,” Dean said, impressed. People didn’t usually know much about mutants or the behavioral structures of mutant groups. Not that there were many mutant groups in Kansas. Dean had been tested for the mutation because both his parents were carriers. So his parents had received all the info manuals and schooling and Dean had sort of paid attention in biology. But since he didn’t display any of the usual Alpha traits very few people actually knew about it. As Dean didn’t really profit from the usual benefits and had no mutant friends he didn’t believe himself to be part of the mutant crowd.

“Yes,” Castiel started and there was something in how he said it that made Dean lift his eyebrows. “As an Omega I have to know all the loopholes I could. I didn’t want to be registered and expelled,” Castiel told him and Dean could hear the sound of clothes being stuffed into a bag. “Of course in the end there’s no escaping biology and prejudice.”

“What happened?” Dean dared to ask and Castiel passed him on the way to the bathroom.

“I was apparently being too interested in omega equality while in college. There were suspicions but they couldn’t prove anything. But then I got sick. Heat fever.” Castiel’s voice sounded detached at first, but then the disappointment and anger shone through, accompanied by a faint scent of the air before a storm.

“Heat fever? I thought that didn’t happen anymore!”

“Not if you have strong suppressants. But if you’re unregistered you can’t get them,” Cas explained and then he was back at Dean’s side. “When I woke up again I was informed that I had been registered, with the expected consequences of being expelled and losing my part-time job.” The smell of the storm didn’t accompany him. The control he had on his emotions was remarkable. Dean doubted he’d be this calm when speaking of something like that happening to him. “I have everything I need.” Dean nodded mutely, following Cas out of the uninviting apartment. They didn’t say anything while getting back to the impala, Dean still lost in thought. But when he sat in the car and the apartment disappeared, Dean felt some pride to guide him out of a cold and dark place, towards something warmer.

Maybe this was alpha nonsense.

“You don’t have to worry so much…” Castiel told him and when Dean chanced to look at him, Castiel was smiling.

“Can you smell this on me?” Dean asked, trying to laugh it off, but Castiel merely nodded and the false smile slipped off Dean’s lips. He was unsure about a lot of things that involved Castiel. “This is new to me. The whole… mutants interacting thing,” he confessed.

“You’ll be fine. Don’t worry too much about me being an omega and you being an alpha,” Castiel assured him but Dean wasn’t convinced. “Dean,” Castiel started again, his voice patient. “You didn’t grow up in a mutant household and you don’t seem to move around in mutant circles. We are just regular people.”

“With stamps on our IDs and odd biological functions, but yeah, regular people,” Dean said, the familiar bitterness of self-depreciation in his tone. He was a mutant, surely he should know more than a few passing theories about how to behave. There was something spicy in the air now, almost like cinnamon. He knew that Cas was slightly irritated with him, which made his thoughts screech to an embarrassed halt. “Sorry.”

“We like each other,” Castiel stated and Dean had to take his eyes off the road for a split second to stare at him. Castiel’s eyes were wide and honest. “Don’t we?”

“Yeah,” Dean said, heart beating somewhere in the vicinity of his throat.

“So we’ll be fine, Dean,” Castiel told him with a smile. “I promise.” Dean shook his head, keeping his eyes on the road, but didn’t try to hide the smile that tugged at his lips.

* * *

 

Dean knew that he had no particular reason to feel self-conscious about his place. But after he parked his car in the garage he couldn’t help but feel jumpy. It was dark now, so Cas probably didn’t see much of the building. The two bare trees in the front yard were hung with tiny, glittering lights and there was a wreath on the door. Dean unlocked the front door and led Castiel into the warm entrance hall. He saw Castiel’s eyes sweep over the Christmas decoration and the pictures hanging on the wall.

“Grandma insisted on this because we’ll be celebrating here,” Dean said defensively even though Cas had not made a single comment that would imply that he found the decorations as silly as Dean claimed he did. “This town house belongs to my grandparents,” he continued. “It’s been in the family for decades. And now it’s mine because my parents didn’t want to move, Sam’s studying in California and I’m… Well I’m here.” He grinned sheepishly, then he opened the door to the closet to hang up his jacket. Castiel handed his bulky coat over as well. Dean was oddly pleased to hang it up in his own closet. “I’ll show you the guest room and then I’ll make you something hot to drink,” Dean offered and guided Castiel towards the stairs.

“It’s very nice,” Castiel said. “Cozy,” he added after a while and Dean looked over his shoulder. Castiel’s cheeks were rosy and he had a pleased smile on his lips. Dean wasn’t quite sure what it meant, but it was nice to look at.

Dean was glad that he had just cleaned, because he remembered how the guest room had looked just a week ago after Charlie had been here. He pushed the door open and let Castiel step inside. He saw Castiel’s nose twitch while he looked around. The room was quite nice if Dean could say so. Spacious, with high walls and a big window showing outside. A harp was standing in the corner because Dean had had to move it out of the living room. It was more decoration than anything else, but Dean liked the sound of it even when unpracticed fingers plucked at the strings. Which Cas was doing right now.

“The door leads to your en-suite bath room. Bed sheets are freshly washed. Feel free to put your stuff in the drawer. And you can watch TV if you want to,” Dean explained. “Do you want to change?” Castiel nodded, still silently looking around. Dean crossed his arms over his chest and leant against the door frame.

“What is it? Do you smell something?” He smelled nothing but the freshly washed sheets and Castiel. As far as he could tell there were no left over pizza slices collecting dust under the bed.

“Just that someone’s been here recently. Someone who’s here often,” he said, “I’d say a woman, human. Someone I’ve smelled at the concert as well,” Castiel told him and put his bag on the bed.

“Charlie, the red head at the concert. She’s one of my best friends and has been here last weekend so we could practice,” Dean explained and tried to sniff the air. “I can’t smell anything.” Castiel gave a little, almost helpless looking shrug. “So this is what you can do? You take a sniff and can tell me who’s been here recently?”

“Generally, yes,” Castiel said and Dean whistled. “But it takes some effort and in mutant circles it’s considered rude to examine the scent imprints in a stranger’s house… It was an omega reaction to an alpha’s house I fear.”

“You fear?” Dean asked, amused and Castiel’s cheeks colored slightly. “Cas, I’m not a good example of an alpha. What exactly am I supposed to feel when you examine the scent imprints?” Castiel studied him.

“I don’t know what you should be feeling, but I know that you’re amused.” Dean laughed.

“And that’s true. Let’s just forget this mutant business for a while. You can smell whatever you want to smell, I’m not going to be mad.” This must have been the right thing to say in this situation because he got to see Castiel’s little, pleased smile that Dean seemed to be so fond of. “Get changed and I’ll continue the tour,” Dean offered. Castiel nodded and Dean left the room, closing the door behind him.

Dean took this moment to rush into his room. He knew that it was clean, but how did it smell? He was sure he was sweaty from all the excitement and the food and there was little he could do about that, but what about his clothes? He tried to wiggle out of his pants while smelling a shirt at the same time which almost made him stumble over his own feet. It smelled okay. Better wear something new. But what if the detergent was too strong?

“This is ridiculous,” Dean told himself and decided to just wear his usual sweatpants and shirt, pulling on a thin cardigan even though it was warm inside. He hurried into the bathroom to take out his lenses. He heard Castiel open the door down the hall and quickly stepped out of his room. Cas was standing in the middle of the corridor. He wore pajama pants with a bee print and a too big grey shirt with some letters printed on it. He recognized it as the logo of the University of Michigan.

“That’s where you studied?” Dean asked because that sounded like a safer topic than commenting on how good Cas looked. His eyes got stuck on his house shoes, big fluffy things with a bee on the top. “And you like bees.” Castiel’s laughter sounded like bells and as approached he brought with him a cloud of scents and emotions that Dean had difficulties to pull apart. It just felt like… home. Dean had to shake himself out of his stupor to catch what Cas was saying.

“Yes to both.” Dean didn’t quite know what to reply to this, so they stared at each other for a while, before Dean remembered that he wanted to give Cas the grand tour of the house.

“I’ll show you the place if you want,” he offered, “you saw the guest room. This here is my room.” Castiel followed Dean into the bedroom. It was the master bedroom of the house and Dean’s favorite room. It had big windows showing into the back garden which was framed by other houses, making it feel like an inner courtyard. There were fairy lights in the bare trees that glimmered in the rain. Ornaments adorned the white ceiling and a small chandelier was hanging from the center. Dean’s bed was made of dark wood, set on the left wall, close to the windows. There were a sofa, a writing table and some bookshelves. He had all of his instruments on the side opposite the bed, where the shelves were. Dean knew the room had a warm, cozy atmosphere, even if he hadn’t filled it with lots of furniture. But somehow Cas standing in the middle of it all, looking up at the chandelier with a bright smile made it even better.

“It’s nice. I like it,” Castiel told him, open with his approval and Dean preened at the praise. He wasn’t quite thinking as he walked up to Cas. They should continue the tour, but Cas was smiling at him and something tickled at the back of his mind. That promise Dean hadn’t been able to unravel before, the thing that he had missed because Dean wasn’t as much alpha as he could be, was making itself known again. He heard Castiel sniff.

“Go on,” he said and for some reason Dean did understand. He pulled Castiel close and for a moment he thought they were going to kiss, but instinct had him press his nose to Castiel’s neck, feeling Castiel’s breath tickle his. He held on to him, in a firm hug, with Castiel’s arms around his neck as he tried to smell tentatively until something bloomed across his mind.

The feeling of home, of this being right even though Dean couldn’t understand, was back. Castiel was warm in his arms and he smelled reassuring, happy and like…

Like mate.

Dean put his hands on Castiel’s shoulders, putting some distance between them and saw how Cas’ eyes shone, the smile on his lips a bit wobbly.

“You’re my mate,” Dean said, feeling like someone had finally explained the punchline of a joke to him. Castiel laughed, much to Dean’s embarrassment. “Cas...,” he growled.

“Contrary to what everyone wants you to believe about us mutants, there’s no scientific proof that there are such things like soul mates. But there _are_ compatible genes and scenting can help expose it. Whether you want to further it with a claim is up to the mutants involved,” Castiel explained.

“So… Sorry, Cas, this is all a bit going over my head right now,” Dean confessed and pulled Castiel towards the bed so that they could sit down. “I mean what were the chances that I’d find another mutant like I did? And don’t tell me my nose guided me there, you know that my nose sucks.”

“But you still smell _me_ , Dean,” Castiel corrected and before Dean could complain he noticed that it was true.

“So you always knew that we were compatible?” Dean asked and Castiel shook his head.

“I knew there was potential, but isn’t that true for a lot of people you meet and deem attractive?” he answered and Dean had to shrug. “I thought you weren’t interested because you didn’t react to me how alphas usually do when they meet an omega.” Again, Dean shrugged, this time a bit helplessly. “I know that it’s not your fault.”

“What now?” Dean asked and Castiel smiled, looking down. Dean noticed that they were holding hands. “How does it work with mutants?”

“How would it work if we weren’t mutants?” Castiel countered and Dean smiled. He bent down and kissed Castiel on the corner of his mouth. When he drew back Castiel nodded and Dean moved in again, putting his arms around him to kiss him properly this time. “And now I have a boyfriend in time for Christmas,” Dean said, kissing him again. “My family won’t shut up about this. They’re gonna love this. _Us_.” Dean’s cheeks already started hurting from how hard he was grinning.

“I hope we will enjoy it too,” Castiel said with a cheeky smile that looked absolutely endearing on him, so Dean kissed him again.

“Yeah,” he promised. “We’ll be awesome.”

“Hmm. Didn’t you promise me a hot drink?” Castiel asked, when Dean stopped kissing him long enough to let him form a sentence. Dean’s palms rubbed Cas’ sides, squeezing once.

“Yes I did,” he replied, pressing his nose against Castiel’s.

“And a grand tour of the house?”

“I guess I did that too,” Dean muttered, knowing that he was losing this battle to stay sitting on the bed with his first boyfriend.

“You can still kiss me in the kitchen, or anywhere, really” Castiel reminded him and Dean laughed.

“Aaaaah, okay then,” he said, heaving himself up from the bed and pulling Castiel to his feet as well. “Let’s get you familiarized with the den.”

“Most mutants don’t actually call their houses a den,” Castiel corrected him and Dean laughed.

“Well I guess you’ll have to teach me a couple of things, won’t you?” he teased but the prospect of learning more about himself and this culture he hadn’t ever felt at home in was actually not looking all too daunting. Not if Cas was there to share the experience.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, I was sick!

Dean woke up to the sound of someone humming. He blinked his eyes open, still too groggy to understand what the sound was or where it was coming from. He was used to his house being a blissful oasis of silence unless he had guests over. But they rarely were up at… Dean frowned at the blurry screen of his mobile phone. He rubbed his eyes, but it was only marginally better, but still he saw that it was twenty past six in the morning. Not even the faint light of dawn shone into the room through the curtains, his room was still plunged into the comfortable, muted darkness of a winter morning. It was definitely too early for Dean.

He groaned again, flopping down on the bed, but he wasn’t really angry, because the singing and the noises were soft, happy.

A slow grin spread on Dean’s face and despite the early start into the day, he threw back the covers and got out of bed. He dragged a hand through his hair and put on his glasses that he had discarded on the desk, before he padded out of the room. The door to the guest room was open and Dean peeked inside. Castiel’s bed was made and everything looked as neat as yesterday, only that it now smelled great. It was a different scent than before but still familiar, not out of place. He followed the noise of Castiel downstairs into the kitchen, where Cas was humming a song Dean didn’t know, drinking a glass of water and reading the paper. His hair was in a wonderful state of disarray.

“Morning, Dean,” he said, without looking up. Dean stopped in surprise. He had been rather stealthy after all, not making a single noise on the way downstairs, avoiding all the creaky steps and floorboards. Castiel looked up, smiling. “I could smell you, Alpha.” Dean had to laugh at that.

“Of course,” he said, then he walked up to Cas to kiss him. “Morning, honey.”

“You do look good in glasses, Dean,” Castiel told him and Dean rubbed his hand over Castiel’s warm back, a slightly embarrassed grin on his face, then he went to stick his head into the fridge. It was filled to the brim with things for tonight’s dinner and it took some maneuvering before he freed the milk without a shower of food cascading down on him. He tried to and failed to suppress a yawn when he put everything for breakfast on the counter. “Why are you up?”

“Force of habit. I know you hear well, so I thought it’d be better if I went downstairs,” Castiel explained, turning around to look at Dean. “Apparently your hearing is even better than I thought. I hope you didn’t hear me snore.” Dean snickered and pressed the start button on the coffee machine. “You _did_.” He didn’t sound particularly upset, but there was mock embarrassment in his voice that amused Dean.

“It’s cute. You don’t snore, you just… I don’t know.” Dean shrugged, still grinning.

“Snore?” Cas offered with an even voice. Dean leant against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest to observe Cas.

“It’s really soft, nothing that’s a deal breaker for me even if it’s happening right next to my ears. Really. It’s cute,” he assured him and Castiel seemed appeased. Dean sighed in relief when the smell of strong coffee filtered into the air and soon they were both sitting at the kitchen table, with a cup of coffee and their fingers brushing against each other. As Dean had noticed before, Castiel’s fingers were really delicate, soft and smooth. Maybe that was typical for omegas. Dean had absolutely no frame of reference. He didn’t think he’d ever seen another omega before.

“What should I make tonight?” Castiel broke the easy silence between them while Dean stirred his cornflakes absent-mindedly.

“You’re the guy with the baking experience. Maybe you can make some of those amazing croissants?” Dean suggested and Castiel nodded eagerly. “Do you need to go do some shopping? Mom already made me buy everything for the pie she wants to make but I wouldn’t mind going out again.”

“Hm. I can just go pick it up from my place,” Castiel replied, drumming his fingers on the table. It seemed slightly nervous even though Dean wasn’t entirely sure what caused it.

“What’s on your mind, Cas?” he asked, putting his hand on Castiel’s back. The slightest pull was enough for Castiel to turn towards him, leaning against him.

“It’s the first time I celebrate with a boyfriend’s family,” he confessed, “I like your parents and your brother and his girlfriend… But I’m still nervous.” Dean smiled, pressing his lips to Castiel’s temple.

“I understand,” he said and Castiel heaved a sigh. It was a weary sound and Dean drew back a little to study him. “Cas…?” Castiel avoided looking at him, keeping his eyes on the kitchen table and the steam rising from his mug. The silence between them was deep and tense. Dean knew that Castiel had something important on the tip of his tongue, but he was held back, by what Dean didn’t know. Dean couldn’t read the silence well, but Castiel’s expression was closed off, timid, a mix of afraid and ashamed. So Dean wrapped his arms around him, pulling him against his chest. Castiel was stiff at first, but he soon relaxed and held on to Dean, while his nose pressed against Dean’s collar bone. “You don’t have to talk,” he assured him and Castiel did just that; he remained silent.

* * *

 

Dean was fretting when Castiel told him he didn’t need company to fetch his ingredients.

“But I can drive you. Just let me drive you, Cas,” Dean begged, but Castiel wrapped himself up a couple of layers that Dean thought not nearly enough for the cold winter morning outside.

“Dean… I can take the public transport like I always do,” he assured him and Dean shuddered when he opened the door. Cold winter air and the sounds of the city waking up on this Christmas morning blew into Dean’s entrance hall.

“But you’ll have to carry all that stuff,” Dean argued and Castiel had to laugh. “It’s really no trouble, Cas. Let me just pull on some proper pants and we can be across town in ten minutes.” Castiel shook his head and a whine slipped past Dean’s lips that made him press his palm against his lips in embarrassment. Castiel laughed at that, honest, amused laughter whereas before his voice had been lined with tension. Dean heaved a sigh. “I’m sorry, Cas… I’m not usually that pushy.”

“It’s okay,” Castiel said, then he looked like an idea had just crossed his mind and he held out his hand. “Give me a hat or a scarf you’ve worn recently.” Dean looked at him in confusion.

“You’re already wearing two scarves,” he observed but Castiel continued to hold out his hand so Dean relented. He pulled a hat and a scarf out of his closet and handed them over. He watched Castiel put them on and inexplicably some of his anxiety seemed to drain out of him.

“Scent marking… It seems you’re quite territorial already,” Castiel told him and even though he sounded amused and kind Dean still blushed. “Now, if I come in contact with a mutant they’ll know that I’m claimed.”

“Are you?” Dean managed to ask, before Cas could interpret Dean’s silence as an end to their conversation and leave. “Claimed, I mean.”

“Scent marks don’t last forever. As long as you don’t put a mating mark on me and my documents aren’t changed then no, I’m not officially claimed,” he said and then took a step closer to Dean, to press a kiss to his lips. “But I’m taken. I’m your boyfriend after all,” he told him soothingly. Dean nodded at that and let Castiel go.

Once the door was closed and silence fell upon the house again, Dean shook himself out of the odd daze he had been in. He frowned at himself.

“Okay, that was a bit odd,” he muttered to himself and walked into the kitchen to clean.

* * *

 

Dean was in the middle of doing some research into typical alpha behavior when his mother let herself into the house.

“Honey?” he heard her call and soon after she looked into the downstairs study where Dean was glued to the laptop screen. “There you are! Are you ready for some baking?” The cheerful voice made Dean look up and he found his mother grinning at him over the top of a big, cheerfully wrapped present.

“Mom!” he called in exasperation and closed the laptop. “We said no presents!”

“Shush, you know I can’t keep promises like that,” she said and handed it to him. Dean grumbled and shook the present. According to the sound it made it must have been fabric, wool probably.

“You got me a sweater,” he guessed and Mary clapped her hands in delight. “And I bet you’ll want me to wear it.”

“Of course I want my boys to wear it!” she exclaimed and Dean had to laugh.

“At least you got Sam one too,” he muttered and Mary flicked his ear.

“What were you looking at earlier? You looked really concentrated and slightly constipated,” she said and Dean groaned.

“Alpha stuff, Mom,” he told her and followed her into the kitchen where he had already prepared everything for the eventual battle that followed. He guessed he should be relieved that Cas wasn’t back yet, because then he wouldn’t make a fool of himself in front of someone who actually knew how to bake. On the other hand it had already been a couple of hours, surely Cas should have been back by now.

“And what kind of alpha stuff, son of mine?” his mother wanted to know, tying an apron around her waist. Dean refused to do the same. He was still dressed in his pajamas, so it didn’t matter if he got butter and flour all over himself.

“Apparently I’m territorial. Until Cas put on something of mine I didn’t really want to let him get out of the house to pick up stuff for tonight,” he explained, trying to ignore how embarrassing it actually was. He noticed that the noise Mary had been making while putting everything on the counter had stopped all of a sudden. He turned towards her and found her studying him.

“So Cas was here earlier?”

“Electricity in his house didn’t work, so I invited him over,” Dean said defensively. Mary’s mouth pulled into a knowing smirk so Dean gave up trying to draw it out. “He’s my boyfriend… Mate actually.” He watched the expression on his mother’s face shift from brimming with joy to surprise to amazement.

“Your mate? That’s pretty serious, Dean. Are you sure?” she asked and even though Dean could hear the reservations she had about this, he knew she was happy for him.

“Yes… I am sure. I could smell it,” he said and shook his head, “I actually _smelled_ it, mom. And somehow it scares me… I’ve never felt like a mutant, but he brings out all the things in me I have no idea about.”

“You know you can ask grandpa about these things,” Mary assured him but Dean shook his head, throwing the bag of flour onto the counter with more force than necessary.

“Yeah, about _some_ things, but grandma Josie isn’t an omega… I can’t ask him about omegas or what omegas do to alphas,” he muttered, but then he stopped in his tracks, realization dawning on him. “They’ll know that Cas is an omega… He’ll… What if I’ll go feral because other alphas are in the room with my omega? What if I’m one of _those_ alphas?” Dean heard Mary walk up to him and a moment later he felt her hand on his cheek. He sighed, leaning into her palm.

“You’re not one of _those_ alphas, Dean. You’re a considerate and kind young man,” Mary assured him, dropping her hand to his shoulder to pull him towards the stove. “Come on, you know what’ll get you on other things?”

“Let me guess. Baking a pie,” he said flatly.

“Exactly!” Mary told him and wrapped him up in a strong hug. Before she let him go she pressed a kiss to his forehead. “It’ll be fine, Dean.” Dean tried to tell himself that she was right, but he couldn’t quite shake the worry. But he had different things to focus on now, because mom would make them all eat Dean’s pies again and he would be mortally embarrassed in front of Cas if it tasted or looked terrible.

* * *

 

Dean ran out of the kitchen when the doorbell went off. As he had hoped, Castiel was standing in front of the door, his arms loaded with bags. Dean didn’t see much more than the red cheeks, red nose and sparkling blue eyes of his boyfriend, the rest was hidden by scarves and the hat.

“Will you let me in?” Castiel asked, his voice coming out muffled and Dean stopped marveling at how adorable he was – at least for the moment. He bent forwards to kiss Castiel’s cold cheek and let him in.

“Let me take these things, I’ll put them into the kitchen while you get yourself warmed up. You look like an icicle,” Dean said, grabbing his bags before Castiel could complain. With a look over his shoulder to make sure that Cas was taking off his coat, he went into the kitchen, where his Mom had stopped her cleaning to grin at him. Dean ducked his head, feeling his cheeks heating up, and pulled out Castiel’s things. Everything was in neat boxes and he wasn’t sure what exactly he had hidden in there. Castiel’s steps were very silent, but Dean still heard him come into the kitchen.

“Hello Mary,” he greeted and Dean had to look up, finding Castiel in a cute yellow sweater. Bees again, but this time it was vaguely Christmas themed because of the mistletoe twigs all around the collar. It looked a bit too short, like he had received it many years ago and couldn’t part with it even though he had outgrew it.

“Hey Cas!” Mary said, walking around the table to wrap him up in firm hug. As usual, Cas was stiff at first, but quickly leant into it. “I heard you and my boy are together?”

“Mom!” Dean protested but Castiel didn’t seem to mind.

“Yes. I hope that will not cause any issues,” he said and Dean wanted to jump over the table and hug him because he sounded vaguely afraid of the answer.

“Of course not, sweetheart,” she said and brushed her palm over Cas’ unruly hair. “I hope you’ll feel at home with us.” Dean watched a smile break out on Castiel’s face; it made his pink cheeks stand out and his eyes shine.

“Thank you,” Castiel replied timidly and Mary kissed his forehead, then she announced that it was time to leave, because she had to make sure that everyone at home was doing their part for the Christmas preparations.

“I’ll see you two later, just take it easy,” she told them while pulling on her gloves in the entrance hall. “And maybe talk a bit, alright?” Dean knew what she was hinting at and gave her a nod. “Good-bye!” Dean closed the door after her and then went into the living room where Castiel was looking up at the tree. It was big and neatly decorated, all thanks to Grandma. Castiel was studying the portraits on the wall, but Dean could see that he was turning his mobile phone around in his hands. But whatever it was, Castiel didn’t seem ready to talk about what had him so anxious in any more detail.

Dean sat down on one of the big sofas and patted the fabric. It was loud enough for Cas to look away from the frames, his expression slightly on edge like he feared whatever Dean would say to him. But still he put away the mobile phone, walked to the sofa and sat down next to Dean, curling into his body and the silly sweater Mom had made Dean put on.

“Whatever’s making you so nervous, Cas, we don’t have to talk about it. I told you before and I’m not going to go back on it,” Dean promised, pressing his lips against Castiel’s hair. He felt him relax minutely.

“But you were going to tell me something, something that makes you nervous,” Cas said and Dean sighed deeply, “what is it?”

“My grandparents will come today – Dad’s parents – and… Well…”

“Are they mutants?” Castiel asked and Dean nodded, “are you worried they will be able to tell that we’re mates and disapprove?” Dean snorted and shook his head.

“Nah. Anyone with eyes probably can see that we’re together and I’m not going to pretend otherwise,” Dean insisted and Castiel smiled at him. “I’m worrying because my grandparents are both alphas.”

“Oh, okay. That’s uncommon, but not unheard of,” Castiel told him, but Dean thought he didn’t quite grasp the problem. But maybe there was no problem and Dean was just worrying over nothing. “What are you worried about?” Dean debated telling him that it was nothing after all, in case he’d just embarrass himself with his ignorance, but Cas was an omega – _his_ omega – and he could lay his worries to rest if he tried communication.

“First of all I’m worried they might out you without you wanting your status known,” he said but continued talking even though he saw Cas open his mouth because if he didn’t get it out now he’d probably never dare: “And I’m worried that I might act like an animal if there are two other alphas in the room with my omega.” He knew that his face was red from embarrassment and Cas staring at him with an unreadable expression only made it worse. But he refrained from looking away, waiting for Cas to say something.

“I think we’ve reached the point where I’d be fine letting them know I’m an omega. Since your family is mostly non-mutant it doesn’t really have much of a bearing for them anyway. And I’m able to defend myself if your mutant family members attack me for what I am,” Castiel said, surprising Dean.

“No, no! I doubt they’d ever say something bad about an omega! And if they do I’ll be on your side. But my grandparents are cool, I promise. They’ll like you.” Castiel smiled at that, leaning into Dean to kiss his jaw. His mouth travelled to his ear and when he spoke next the puff of warm air met Dean’s skin.

“Then why do you worry that you’d turn feral? If you trust your family you won’t feel the need to show that I’m your possession in front of alphas of your own family.” Dean blinked, drawing back to frown at Cas.

“Possession? That happens?”

“Yes, but very few omegas would accept such behavior nowadays. But you might unconsciously need to scent mark me anyway, but not because there are other alphas, but because my scent it foreign in this house. You’ll probably scent mark anyone who comes to visit you in your own territory, but not the same way that you need to mark me.” Dean rubbed his palm over his face, dislodging his glasses. Castiel reached out to straighten them and then leant in to press his lips against Dean’s in a gentle kiss. “There’s no need to worry about it. Scent marking among partners and family is natural. I mark you too,” he assured him and nuzzled against his jaw again. “Every time you brush your fingers over my skin, every time you hold me or kiss me, you leave a little scent mark. I love that Dean. It’s not making me feel like you’re marking me as your territory. So…” he sat up straight and then, much to Dean’s surprise, climbed into Dean’s lap. The sudden heavy warmth in his lap made new heat shoot to Dean’s face, but it was so comfortable to have him there that a pleased sigh slipped past his lips and he wrapped Castiel up in a hug. “You’ve got nothing to worry about.” Dean nodded, then he pressed a line of kissed along the collar of Castiel’s sweater.

“I’m happy to have you,” Dean confessed and felt the smile in the kiss that Castiel pressed to his brow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay! December is always so busy!
> 
> Happy (late?) Christmas! ♥

Six o’clock saw the arrival of the first guest to the Winchester Christmas celebration. Bobby, Karen, Ellen and Jo came into the house with a lot of noise, various bottles of alcohol and a box full of Karen’s famed Christmas cookies. Castiel, who Dean had watched put on nice clothes even though Dean was stuck with his mother’s embarrassing sweater, stood in the entrance hall right next to him. He stood ramrod straight but Dean wasn’t entirely sure if he was nervous or if he was positively excited to meet the rest of Dean’s family. The shy smile Cas sent him made Dean guess that it was the latter.

“Guys? This is Cas, my boyfriend,” Dean introduced him, keeping his hand in the small of Castiel’s back in what he hoped to be a supportive gesture. Castiel held out his hand which Bobby, after a confused moment of silence, grabbed firmly. Dean breathed a silent sigh of relief. “Cas? Those are uncle Bobby and aunt Karen and Ellen and Jo. They’re friends of the family. Well, actually they are family.”

“You’re such a flirt, Dean,” Jo teased and while the others had shaken Castiel’s hands she pulled him into a hug. “I feel so out of the loop. I’m out of the state to study and now you have a boyfriend!”

“It’s recent,” Castiel assured her before Dean could complain about her being too dramatic, “but why don’t you come in? We’ve prepared some snacks for you while you wait for the others.” The guests agreed to that and let Dean take their coats before they went into the living room. Dean pulled Castiel close before he could join them to serve some drinks. He wrapped his arm around Castiel’s waist, relishing in how it felt to have him pressed so close and then he kissed his cheek. “What was that for?”

“I don’t know? I just think you’re perfect,” Dean told him and Castiel’s smile widened.

“Come on guys, don’t make out in the hall where we can see you!” Jo called and with a roll of his eyes Dean pulled Castiel into the living room.

When they joined the others, their guests held back from asking the obvious questions, though Dean could see that they were more than curious. He was glad for Castiel’s sandwiches that distracted them long enough to steer the interest towards Castiel’s baking skills.

“You make food like that, no wonder Dean fell for you,” Jo joked good naturedly, elbowing Dean in the side. “He cook for you often?” Castiel shook his head before Dean had to grumble an answer.

“I haven’t cooked for him yet. Though he has tried some of my breads.”

“So you mostly bake?” Karen asked, “pies too?” Castiel tilted his head at her obvious interest in this subject.

“Karen’s been on the committee for the pie baking contest this city does every season,” Bobby explained and Castiel nodded in understanding.

“She’s always my hardest judge every year,” Dean said with a groan, popping one of Karen’s cookies in his mouth, enjoying the contrast of the sweetness with the last bits of savory flavor of the sandwich. Karen laughed.

“That’s not true, because that would be you,” she teased with a wink and Dean shrugged.

“No pies. Mostly bread and some confectionaries,” Castiel answered when the topic of Dean’s baking skills wasn’t discussed further.

“Hobby or job?” Ellen wanted to know.

“Job,” Castiel told her after a moment of hesitation that nobody deemed wise to comment upon. Dean saw Castiel breathe a sigh of relief when the door-bell rang. That the job would be a sore spot for Castiel was to be expected, though Dean had hoped that he would be able to put it aside to enjoy the holidays. Castiel excused himself and followed Dean to the door. They were a couple now and for some reason Castiel had apparently decided that he had to assist Dean in his host duties. Maybe, he wondered to himself, while letting his parents, Sam and Jess into the house, this was something omegas did.

“What are you thinking about?” Castiel asked, hanging up Jessica’s coat, the activity giving them a minute of privacy.

“Ah… Just…,” Dean found that it was quite impossible to divert a topic if Cas was looking at him. “You’re doing host duties?”

“Yes… Is that a problem?” Castiel asked, a confused tilt to his head.

“No, of course not. I’m just not sure if you do it because you consider it your omega duty or something,” he confessed. He watched realization flicker over Castiel’s face before a shiver ran down Dean’s spine when Castiel’s expression clouded over.

“I don’t believe in there being something like omega duty,” he told him and Dean wondered if he had just committed the biggest faux past known to wolf community. But Castiel’s hand brushed his arm. “I’m your partner and I felt it right to be by your side. I’m not doing it because I think it’s my duty.”

“Yeah… Sorry, Cas… If you don’t like me to ask these questions, then I’ll shut up,” Dean said, still slightly embarrassed and concerned about Castiel’s frown.

“I’m not going to ask you to shut up about these things, Dean. I prefer you asking to you making assumptions. What you _can_ assume is that most of the things I do is because I want to do them,” he explained and reached out to hold Dean’s hand. “Okay?” Dean looked at their joined hands and then up into Castiel’s face. He was smiling and Dean found himself smiling too.

“Okay.”

“So you two.” Both of them gave a start and turned around to see Jessica grin at them from the doorway to the living room. She laughed when Dean grumbled about her sneaking up on them. “Sorry. Cas? Can I borrow your boyfriend for a second?” All pretense of being disgruntled lifted off Dean at the casual acknowledging of Cas and him being together and he grinned. Jess rolled her eyes at him. “You and Sam both make the same silly, proud faces,” she commented and he scrunched up his nose. Jessica looked over his shoulder at Cas. “Maybe some alpha thing?”

“That must be it. Alphas are prone to show off their mates, offspring and territory, especially when in the company of non-mutants,” Castiel explained, voice dry and flat as if he was citing from a text book, but when Dean looked at him with a disgruntled frown, Cas was smiling fondly.

“You’re an ass,” he muttered but Castiel’s face changed to an offended frown almost immediately. “I mean that lovingly,” he assured him, though Castiel still looked doubtful. “So, uh… Where’s the fire, Jess?”

“Upstairs, come!” she urged and Dean darted a look at Cas to make sure that he’d manage on his own.

“I’ll be fine,” he promised and pressed a kiss to Dean’s cheek before he went to the living room, where John was already waving at him. Dean took a second to marvel at how easily Cas fit into this family, but then Jessica urged him to follow her into the upstairs guest room. His mom was there and he should have known that there was a conspiracy going on.

“Mary called me earlier about you and Cas.” Dean didn’t like where this was going. “So I organized something small, but we needed your blessings first.” Dean sighed deeply when Mary showed him what she had behind her back, which was a terrible sweater, almost as horrid as Dean’s own.

“As Sam’s girlfriend I’ve been allowed into the tradition of wearing ugly Winchester sweaters.”

“They’re not ugly, they’re endearing,” Mary protested and Jessica laughed.

“The circle of _endearing_ Winchester sweaters. So Mary felt that, now that Cas is your boyfriend and he’s celebrating with us, he might need one too.” Dean snorted, but he was actually quite touched by the gesture. The sweater was a bright green, with white snowmen towards the bottom and white snowflakes all across the front. And the arms were red and white stripes to match the bows that decorated Dean’s sweater.

“We just wanted to ask if you didn’t think we’d be pushing too much. It’s new between you two so…” Mary left the sentence open but Dean knew what she meant. The few relationships Dean had had in the past tended not to last for too long even though Dean had thought them to be the one for him.

“I’m sure, Mom… Cas and I are mates… That’s a lifelong commitment for mutants as far as I know,” he told her, but then he gave a start, noticing that he had just given Castiel’s status as a mutant away. Jess however didn’t comment on it.

“So that means we can give him the sweater?” Mary asked with a happy smile on her face and Dean mirrored it, nodding. “Aw, my baby has finally found someone,” she cooed and Dean groaned.

“I’m gonna head downstairs and see that Cas is alright,” he told her and left the guest room in a hurry, but there was a lightness to his steps and he still had a silly grin on his face by the time he reappeared at Castiel’s side.

“You’re doing alright, sweetheart?” he asked, rubbing his shoulder, ignoring the way Jo fondly rolled her eyes at him and his display of affection.

“Yes, I’m quite alright. Your father told me about his work,” he explained and now it was Dean’s turn to roll his eyes.

“The good old FBI agent stories?” Dean teased, “Dad, those are boring.” John shrugged and reached out to clap his hand on Castiel’s shoulder.

“Cas didn’t think so,” he said and Dean sighed, but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face for long.

“I thought it was highly fascinating,” Castiel assured Dean, keeping his hand on Dean’s thigh. “Research suggests that even regular children born to mutant parents will exhibit some traits found in their parents. Of course that what made your father a good agent wasn’t his genetic code but his strength of character.”

“Your boy knows how to flatter,” Bobby commented with a smirk, but John certainly was pleased.

“You did research on this?” Sam wanted to know.

“Yes, there aren’t many courses offered in college yet, but I took the ones I could. I think it’s a fascinating field of cultural studies,” Castiel told him and Dean swore he could see Sam’s eyes sparkle.

“You behave as if he’s the first person in this room to be remotely clever enough for your nerd desires,” Jo huffed, “we all go to college, Sammy.” Dean could feel Castiel shift and stiffen under his palm that Dean kept pressed to the small of Castiel’s back, but the smile never slipped off Castiel’s face. “Some of us to play music, but whatever.”

“Hey, don’t judge,” Dean grumbled, but it was familiar banter in his family. Nobody had ever suggested that Dean’s education was worth any less than what Sam had chosen for himself. Castiel gave his thigh another squeeze, looking up at him with an adoring smile.

“Your music is wonderful,” he whispered and Dean felt his face heat up, but there was no stopping the happiness he felt, so he bent down.

“Hush,” he told him and pressed his lips on Castiel’s forehead. Someone whistled, probably Jo, possibly Dean’s mother, but he didn’t care, because all that mattered was the look on Castiel’s face and that Dean had been able to put it there.

* * *

 

Before the hour was out Mary made an appearance with the hastily wrapped sweater which she presented Cas with a fond smile.

“John’s parents will probably be here any minute and I feel we should make a visual statement about you,” she said with a wink which made Castiel raise his eyebrows in confusion. But he took the offered present and started unwrapping it very slowly and carefully, as if he feared to break what was beneath.

“I haven’t received a present in years,” he confessed and that at least explained the awe on his face. Once he pulled out the sweater he almost instantly buried his face in it.

“Aww, sweetheart,” Dean whispered, ruffling Castiel’s unruly hair. He could pick up on the happiness and gratitude that Castiel emitted through his scent. “How about you put it on?”

“Initiation into the Winchester family,” Jess teased, when Castiel showed his face again. He was smiling and his entire face was red and his eyes were shining. “Put it on!” Castiel did as he was told and once Mary nodded in approval, he hugged her.

“Thank you,” he told her.

“You’re welcome, darling,” she told him, “you’ll always be welcome here.” She laughed and wiped Castiel’s hair out of his face. Dean wanted to comment on how wonderfully sappy this all was, but Castiel lifted his head, looking into the direction of the door. Just a moment afterwards the doorbell rang.

“You smelled them?” Dean whispered when he helped Castiel up from the floor. John went to greet his parents and Castiel was slightly stiff in Dean’s arms even as the voices carried into the living room. “Relax.” Dean presses his nose against the back of Castiel’s neck, trying to breathe in the scents, but it seemed that either Castiel was good at masking it or there just were too many scents for Dean to pick up something specific.

Soon enough Grandma Josie and Grandpa Henry came into the room, both smiling brightly.

“Hello, everyone! Sorry about the delay, there was a bit of snow,” Henry said and he and his wife went on a little round of greeting.

They both looked at Castiel with interest, even when both of them were making small talk with others. Dean assumed that for an outsider it would be odd to see his family, especially his grandparents, but as alphas they aged slowly. For all of Dean’s life they didn’t seem to have changed at all. Dean wondered if it was the same for Cas and he was almost ashamed to notice that this was the first time Castiel’s parents crosses his mind. He couldn’t ask now - and he wasn’t sure if Cas would even want to talk about it - because Josie and Henry were standing in front of them. Being in the company of three alphas didn’t seem to make much of an impression on Castiel, but he could still feel how tense he was.

“Dean, it’s good to see you,” Henry said. “And you are?” The question was directed to Castiel, who lifted his head up almost defiantly.

“Castiel,” he replied.

“He’s my boyfriend,” Dean added helpfully, “but I assume you already knew that,” he added under his breath.

“Yes, the sweater gave it away,” Josie joked, her red painted lips pulled into a wide smile.

“And how you cling to him too,” Henry said with a wink.

“Hey everyone! How about dinner?” Mary called from the dining room and therefore cut short their conversation.

“Well, it’s lovely having you here. I’m sure someone already gave you the ‘if you hurt Dean, we’ll come for you’ speech,” Henry joked, lifting his hand to guide them out of the living room.

“No, nobody’s given me that speech yet,” Castiel replied, clearly confused, but let himself be guided when Josie took a hold of his elbow. “Nobody’s given me that speech,” he repeated, looking over his shoulder at Dean, clearly slightly worried. “I’m not going to hurt you, Dean.”

“Okay, leave him alone,” Dean said, giving both of his grandparents’ a playful shove, to get them away from Cas. “I’m an alpha, I don’t need anyone to give me that speech.”

“You might be an alpha, but we still need to protect you, little alpha,” Josie joked, kissing Dean’s cheek, leaving behind a bright red mark. They left Dean and Cas standing by the door, while they found their seats on the big table.

“Are you okay?” Dean whispered to Castiel who merely nodded. “They didn’t ask.”

“Dean… There’s no use whispering with alphas in the room,” Castiel told him and Dean looked up just in time to see his grandmother wink at him.

“Oh… Right,” he muttered embarrassedly and followed Castiel to the table. There were seated between Jo and Sam, with Josie and Henry taking their seats at the other end of the table and while both of them glanced over to the young couple from time to time, the topic was currently laid to rest. And maybe that would be it.

“Everything’ll be fine,” Dean promised, kissing Castiel’s brow when the small crease just wouldn’t leave. Castiel smiled but didn’t say anything.

* * *

 

Dean should have known. He should have learnt long ago to never let his guard down around his grandparents, but they’ve been so lenient with him in the last couple of years that he forgot. The moment Dean managed to catch Castiel alone to press soft kisses against his lips still sweet from dessert and warm from tea, they caught them.

“Grandma! Grandpa!” Dean objected loudly when Cas pulled away from him with a gasp that was only partly embarrassment. Dean frowned when Josie closed the door and Henry leant his shoulder against it, casual in a way that implied that there was nothing casual about his position. It was the only way out after all unless Dean and Cas felt like taking a dive out of the window.

“You’re here to give Cas the intimidating ‘don’t hurt Dean’ talk now, or what?” Dean asked, trying to joke even though he felt oddly threatened.

“The chances of an alpha being hurt by their omega are statistically speaking rather slim,” Josie told them and Dean heard Castiel heave a sigh. “You know we’d talk to you about it, boys.”

“Yeah, doesn’t mean we wanted to be ambushed,” he muttered, but his grandparents ignored his grumbling.

“You’re the future head of the pack, Dean,” Josie told him, not unkindly, “and it’s our job to examine outside wolves.”

“That’s not your job. We don’t have a pack,” Dean said with a frown that had both Josie and Henry sigh.

“The Winchesters have always been a pack. Packs and their legacies are everything, Dean,” Henry explained. “That John wasn’t born with the mutation was unfortunate but we had accepted that the line had ended. Especially since you had no interest in searching the company of other mutants. But now you have found one. An omega even.”

“I understand,” Castiel said, taking Dean by surprise.

“Sounds like a load of bullshit to me,” Dean muttered. “We’re just two guys who fell in love and who are trying to have a relationship here. You don’t need to try to assess Cas’… market value or whatever it is that you’re trying to do here!” Henry chuckled at that, shaking his head.

“That’s not what we’re doing, Dean. Relax… But unfortunately with packs come politics. I know this is not very progressive, but omegas are very valuable and if Castiel plans on becoming part of our pack, we have to know if negotiations with other alphas are required.”

“ _Negotiations_?” Dean called, taking a step closer to Cas, to grab his hand. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“They’re not… It’s true…” Castiel said and Dean could hear how this conversation seemed to drain him; all the lightness of his voice had left, leaving behind an aching emptiness that gnawed at Dean. He never wanted to make Cas feel that way.

“Cas, shit. I don’t care okay? I’m not going to sign some treaties so that I can buy you off your dad or uncle of whoever _owns_ you. That’s bullshit.”

“Dean, you’re making this more of an issue than it actually is,” Henry assured him. “If Castiel is packless or unregistered then we’re not going to kick up a fuss. You don’t have to continue the Winchester pack if you don’t want to, you don’t have to do anything. But maybe that’s not true for Castiel’s pack. Wars have been started over matings, boys… We’re just trying to make it easy for you two.” Dean turned to look at Castiel, who had turned his eyes down to his feet.

“What’s your last name?” Josie asked, apparently taking his silence as permission to go on asking questions.

“Mullen,” Castiel said quietly.

“Mullen? Doesn’t ring a bell. Then you’re not part of a blood line? Random mutation maybe?” Henry asked and it sounded like he had done this interrogations dozens of times. Maybe, Dean thought bitterly, they had done the same with Mom or even Jess. Mutants could have regular children, but mutations could just as easily skip a generation or two.

“You do smell familiar though,” Josie said, “it’s been puzzling me all night. I _know_ your smell.” Castiel took a step backwards and Dean had enough. He put himself between Castiel and his grandmother.

“That’s enough now. It’s Christmas, _please_ ,” he begged, looking from one to the other. “What Cas and I have is still so new and we’re just starting to learn about each other. I feel like I’ve got this one shot at being truly happy and I won’t let you mess it up with your pack politics!”

Silence followed Dean’s outburst that lasted long enough for Dean to calm down again and feel mortified at snapping at his grandparents. He knew he wasn’t going to apologize for it (he had nothing to apologize for after all), but he was saved from having to come up with something to say to that by Henry nodding.

“You’re right.”

“Henry,” Josie started to protest, but Henry put his hand on her shoulder and pressed a kiss into her red hair.

“They’re adults, they can handle this. Let them be in love without having to worry about it just yet,” he assured her and she sighed deeply. She looked from Dean to Cas, but in the end she nodded.

“Castiel, you seem to understand how delicate this can be, so I appeal to your good senses. Call us if you’re ready to go over this. It’s in your best interest too.”

“We will consult you,” Castiel said and that seemed to be the end of the conversation because Henry steered Josie out of the room after winking at them.

“Huh, would you look at that. I chased away two alphas. I must be supreme alpha,” Dean tried to joke, but Castiel apparently wasn’t quite ready to see the humor in the situation yet. He curled into Dean without a word and Dean was happy to just put his arms around him. “I’m sorry, that wasn’t how I expected this to go,” he whispered.

“Me neither… I thought I’d stand up for myself, but I couldn’t. I’m embarrassed,” Castiel confessed and Dean kissed his head. “I’m sorry.”

“Why? No, no, Cas. Don’t be sorry. You’ll get plenty of chances to stand up to alphas,” Dean assured him, looking down at Castiel. He raised his head and Dean winked at him. “You’ve got me after all, right?” That earned Dean a tiny smile before Castiel pressed his nose against the soft collar of Dean’s sweater.

“Yes. Thanks for being the strong alpha. But just this once,” Castiel told him, tense and serious even though his voice was soft, and Dean nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥


	6. Chapter 6

The tasting of the pie and then a late night drink was all that was left of the lavish Winchester Christmas dinne. Everyone was already pleasantly buzzed from all the food and chatting. When Mary called them down for more dessert Castiel resisted Dean’s pull for a moment, but when Dean turned to look over his head in concern Castiel had already regained his composure.

“I can tell them you are tired,” he assured him even as Castiel passed Dean in the door.

“I wouldn’t want to miss your pie, Dean,” he said and that at least was sincere, Dean could hear as much.

“There is the man of the hour,” John called, his cheeks red from probably too much wine. Dean observed the living room, finding Bobby snoring in an armchair and Sam and Jess sitting on the window sill, partially hidden by their Christmas tree. Everyone else seemed very eager to taste the pie. John pulled him close, wrapping an arm around him. “It’s beautiful,” John said and yeah _definitely_ too much wine.

“You talk about the pie as if it’s your first grandchild, boy,” Henry said, his laughter loud and cheerful. Josie slowly tilted her head, studying Dean and then, when he had caught her eye, she slowly turned her gaze towards Castiel, who Jo was showing how to take a picture of the pie with his mobile phone.

Dean felt heat spring to his cheeks at the very obvious implication but thankfully she didn’t say anything. Dean didn’t know if Cas could have kids, he was a man after all and they hadn’t really been together long enough to talk about their reproductive organs. Dean shuddered. He didn’t actually want to think about it anytime soon.

“I’m sure that Dean’s child will be as beautiful as this pie,” John commented with a serious frown which called Dean back to the present. It was Karen, as always, who cut the pie and gave it a thorough examination which Dean knew was mostly to tease him and not because she was actually critical of his work.

“It looks really nice and smells heavenly,” she assured him and then Dean got to taste it for the first time, scared of it being gross. But it was good. He breathed a sigh of relief and that was the sign for everyone to grab a plate, tuck in and heap praise upon Dean. He brushed it off, but he couldn’t help the nervous glances he shot Castiel.

“Look at it, Alpha providing for his mate,” Josie whispered loudly so that everyone who wasn’t busy praising the pie’s flavor could hear her. Dean knew that she wasn’t being malicious about it. She probably really considered it a sign of good Alpha behavior that he was concerned about Castiel liking the food he gave him. Still, the flippant way she mentioned it seemed to make some faint irritation flare up within Dean. Castiel, who must have heard her well enough, didn’t react to her.

“Good?” Dean asked, trying to ignore that slight gnaw of worry.

“Yes,” Castiel said with a smile and while it was genuine and sweet there was something off about him. Not in his scent, but in how the voice had come out too quiet. But Castiel didn’t say more about it and lifted his head up. It was a silent invitation for a kiss and Dean leant in, tasting the flavor of his mate and pie.

* * *

Dean groaned loudly after he had closed the door behind the last guests. Usually at least someone stayed the night, but they had all just given him sly looks and said their good nights. Obviously, Dean wasn’t alone and maybe his family was more confident about how the rest of the night would go for Dean than Dean himself.

Ignoring the dishes that piled up in the kitchen, Dean went to search Cas in the suddenly so quiet house. Where ever Castiel was, he was being very silent. Dean found him in the guestroom, sitting in front of the window and looking out into the backyard, where the lights glittered in the frosty night. He had his mobile phone in his hands, but didn’t move.

“Sweetheart?” Dean called into the silence even though Castiel must have scented him long ago. Even more reason for Dean to worry about his total lack of reaction. “Can I come in?” Castiel breathed in deeply, shoulders pulling up and then falling down with his sigh. Dean hesitated, but then he crossed the room to stand behind Castiel and to wrap his arms around him. “What’s wrong?” He pressed his nose into Castiel’s hair and rubbed his hands up and down Castiel’s arms, still covered by the horrible sweater Mary had given him.

“I like your family,” Castiel said and it wasn’t what Dean had expected to hear, but the tone was heavy, melancholic and most definitely longing. Dean walked around Cas to crouch down in front of him. Castiel’s hands were occupied by the phone but he let it slip out of his fingers when Dean took it. He placed it on the window sill and then he took Castiel’s hands in his.

“Go on,” Dean told him softly. Castiel drew a deep breath.

“And I’m glad that I will be part of it. But I miss mine… I miss my parents.” Surprised at the admission Dean didn’t know what to do for a moment. Castiel looked at him, his eyes searching, but after a moment he turned his head away. Dean got up from the floor and tugged at Castiel’s hand so that they could sit on the bed, side by side. He remembered to grab the phone off the window sill. At least now it made sense why he had been turning it around in his hands. But Dean didn’t know what was holding Castiel back from making a call.

“You’ve never talked about your parents… I know there are a lot of things we don’t know about each other yet,” Dean said. “But do you want to talk about it…?” Castiel shrugged and since it was not a no it was as good as a yes in this situation. “Why don’t you call them? Are you estranged?”

“I don’t know… Not estranged... But I haven’t spoken to them since I saw them at the hospital.”

“When you had heat fever, right?” Dean asked and Castiel nodded without saying anything. “Cas, you can talk to me. Tell me what’s bothering you, please.” He reached out and put his hand on Castiel’s head, gently carding his fingers through his hair. It didn’t take much to get Castiel to speak and Dean wondered if he had not wanted to talk about it to someone for quite some time, but had just denied himself for some reason.

“My parents were very protective of me… They doubted that it was wise to go to university because almost all states had a ban on omegas. And the omega colleges here in the States are a mere farce.” Dean didn’t want to interrupt him to ask about it. “We lived in a small town and my father and I were the only mutants,” Castiel explained.

“Your mom’s a regular human?” Dean asked and Castiel nodded slowly.

“But she’s very aware of how packs work and she is especially aware of how omegas usually fare. Both were so apprehensive of the world out there, but I? I was idealistic… and naïve,” he sighed deeply and lowered his head until he could hide his face in his palms. “After high school I worked in my small home town until I felt I had enough money to manage on my own. My parents generously provided me with all the money I needed but I just wanted to show them that I was willing to work hard for this. So when I got accepted they let me go.”

“And then you got sick.”

“Yes… They contacted my parents and since they couldn’t just stand by and watch me die they told them everything they needed to know. They were so angry and so sad.” Castiel’s voice was barely above a whisper now and there was such pain in his voice that Dean pulled him close, wrapping him up in a strong hug.

“I had to leave. I couldn’t bear their reactions. I was so ashamed.” His words were muttered against Dean’s chest, breathless and heavy, sending vibrations through Dean. He could almost taste the wound this had left Castiel, still fresh and hurting.

“But it wasn’t your fault Cas,” Dean reminded him. “It wasn’t your fault that you got sick or that some assholes decided that omega mutants are somehow… are somehow worth less than other people!”

“I know, Dean. But I still ran away and now it’s too late. I messed it up and I don’t know how to fix it,” Castiel said, louder now, and he pulled out of Dean’s hug to stare at his feet.

“The situation with your parents? You can call them, let them know that you’re alive and well,” Dean suggested though the tense line of Castiel’s shoulders didn’t ease up. Dean wasn’t sure why he expected it to. Castiel must have thought about that too and there must be a reason why he’s not doing it. “Why can’t you? Is there some mutant rule here that you broke?”

“If I call them, they will want me to go back,” Castiel replied. Dean tensed at that, the thought of Castiel being away from him like an iron grip around his throat. Castiel must have noticed something and looked at him. “Yes, away from you,” Castiel answered what Dean’s scent probably screamed at him. “But do you think that this is my main fear?” Dean didn’t know if he should be offended.

“Well, uh-“

“It’s not,” Castiel told him, his voice clear and Dean felt snubbed even though he knew that his feelings on this matter were secondary at best. “I don’t want to have to run away. I don’t have a job and I might be homeless soon. Being summoned home will make the last few years feel like failure… And if my parents will ever let me leave again, I’m not sure I will have the strength to try another time…”

“So if your parents tell you to go back… you will?” Dean asked around whatever emotion was making him stiff with dread. “You’ll leave me?”

“I won’t leave you. Not emotionally at least,” Castiel promised, his voice a lot kinder now than it had been before. “You’re my mate and no matter what happens, I’ll be devoted to you. But I won’t allow you to cage me. That’s not the kind of Alpha – Omega relationship I want,” he spoke and even though Dean could feel that something inside of him balked at his words he still was soothed. “I thought that this wasn’t the relationship you wanted either?” Dean shrugged, unsure about his own feelings in the matter.

“I don’t want to do anything that’s bad for you. But I have a tendency to fall in love far too hard… I’m… well, clingy I suppose.”

“That’s fine,” Castiel told him with a small smile that made Dean huff a relieved laugh. Castiel’s kind expression didn’t stay long, quickly slipping back into worry. “But what you asked before… If my father summons me back…? I don’t know if I could resist. And it’s not because he’s still my alpha, but because he’s… He’s my dad, Dean. And I can’t stand to disappoint him or my mother again. And I’m afraid…” After he had spoken they were silent for quite a while, Dean unsure what to say and Castiel too caught up in his thoughts to continue talking.

“But do you think he would? Your father didn’t tell you to go back with them after the hospital, did he?”

“No, but he firmly implied that I should go back, my mother too… I didn’t really give them the chance to make me go home. I grabbed my things and left while they fetched my belongings out of my dorm room.” Dean winced and Castiel let his head hang.

“Well shit. And how long was that ago?”

“Three years.”

“You haven’t spoken to your parents for three years?” Dean asked softly and flinched at the small whine that slipped past Castiel’s lips. “Sweetheart,” he whispered and pulled him into a hug again, rubbing his trembling back. “You really do want to call them…” It wasn’t a question because he had heard the longing in his mate’s voice and had seen the way he had eyed the mobile phone. Castiel nodded though, just a small movement that Dean felt against his chest. Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel’s head, then he let him go and held up the mobile phone. “Should I call them and get your Mom on the phone?”

“My mother?” Castiel asked, wiping his palm over his eyes.

“She’s just your mom, not also your alpha,” he said and for some reason Castiel had to smile. “What?”

“You’re jealous,” he stated and Dean could feel his face heat up. He decided not to say anything to that because he’d just embarrass himself if he tried to refute it. Castiel smiled at him and leaned in close to press his lips against Dean’s. “Thank you,” he whispered and kissed him again, before he took the mobile phone and punched in a number. Dean saw how pale he looked and before long Dean had the phone tossed into his hands even though Castiel had it pressed to his own ear for a second before his courage deserted him. Dean snorted in amusement, pulling Castiel close.

“It’s already late, maybe they’re sleeping,” Castiel whispered as he heard the ringing sound. “Or what if they will be angry for me calling so late?”

“Hush now,” Dean admonished and a second later the phone was picked up.

 _“Yes? This is Colette Mullen,”_ a soft voice said and even through the phone Dean could hear how fearful she was. Maybe not surprising because if the phone would ring at 11PM on Christmas while his child was missing, Dean would probably expect bad news too.

“Hey, this is Dean Winchester. I’m sorry for calling so late,” he said and he looked over at Cas, seeing his wide eyed stare.

_“Don’t worry. I wasn’t sleeping anyway… How can I help you?”_

“I’m Castiel’s boyfriend,” he said and could hear the gasp on the other end of the line, “and he wanted to call you, but he got cold feet at the last minute.”

 _“Is he alright?”_ Colette asked breathlessly. Dean looked towards Cas whose eyes were wet and he was biting his lips. _“Please, is he alright?”_

“Yes, he is. He is sitting right next to me,” Dean assured her gently and leant a bit closer to Cas. “Honey… come,” he said and Castiel blinked slowly, tears dropping from his lashes, but he did take the phone.

“Mama,” he said and Dean could hear Colette’s wet laugh. Castiel grabbed for his hand and Dean smiled encouragingly. Since Castiel was keeping the phone pressed to his face it was hard to hear what Colette was saying. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered. He swallowed and closed his eyes, listening to his mother. “I know. I’m still sorry.” He opened his eyes again after a while and looked up at Dean. “I’m healthy and staying with Dean at the moment. Yes, he’s a good man.” Dean smiled and pressed his forehead against Castiel’s.

 _“My love,”_ Dean heard Colette say and judging by how Castiel drew in a sharp breath she hadn’t addressed Castiel. The next he heard was a man’s voice.

_“Castiel?”_

“Yes Dad,” he replied and Dean could hear the relieved sigh on the other end.

 _“I feared that I would never hear your voice again,”_ Castiel’s father said. “ _Are you healthy? Are you safe?”_

 _“He’s staying with his boyfriend Dean,”_ Colette provided.

 _“Boyfriend? Who is that boyfriend? Wolf, human?”_ Dean could hear the alarm in the voice of Castiel’s father.

 _“Oh dear, don’t do this now,”_ Colette chastised and Cain remained silent for a while during which Castiel breathed a silent sigh of relief. Dean was slightly worried too; there had been no mistaking the typical surge of rough Alpha protectiveness in Mr. Mullen’s voice.

 _“Well, it doesn’t matter. All that matters is that you are safe,”_ he decided after a while. _“It’s so good to hear from you, Castiel. The greatest gift any parent can imagine.”_ Dean felt Castiel tremble at the emotion in his father’s voice. _“Won’t you come home to us?”_

“Not yet. I can’t. Not yet,” Castiel whispered. “I’m sorry, please-“

 _“It’s okay. I’m not calling you back,”_ Mr. Mullen assured him and Castiel squeezed his eyes shut. _“You’ve always been quite stubborn.”_

“I’m sorry.”

 _“No, Cas, don’t be. It’s one of your good qualities,”_ his father assured him. _“Where are you?”_

“Kansas.”

 _“So close,”_ his father said, _“I feared you’d be a world away. But Kansas, Castiel… Not a good place to be for an Omega. Bad mutant laws, and last that I knew only a few wolf communities you can turn to for help.”_

“But I’m here now. And Dean’s here too.” Dean could hear Castiel’s father snort at that. “Dad.”

_“Yes, yes. As I said, your mother and I are happy that you’re okay. And I hope now that you made the first step, we’ll be seeing each other soon.”_

“Yes, I promise,” Castiel vouched and then he hesitated a moment before he added: “Merry Christmas.”

 _“Merry Christmas, Castiel. When you come home you can collect your presents and the last few years’ presents too.”_ Castiel nodded to himself. _“We love you.”_

“I love you too,” he said and then they exchanged good-byes and Dean found himself with a lapful of Castiel who clung at Dean.

“Shh… Everything’s alright.” Castiel nodded but didn’t say anything and it wasn’t necessary. Dean was happy to hold him.

* * *

Dean hardly remembered how he had ended up in bed, but he woke up with a shiver. He cracked an eye open, realizing that he was in his bedroom and that he was alone. He could smell Castiel still and he heard the shower running. He was still here. Dean sighed in relief, unsure why he had this moment of worry. Castiel wouldn’t have left him to go to his parents, not even after how well yesterday’s call had went. Cas had his pride and his desire for independence; he wouldn’t give that up and he would certainly not steal out of Dean’s house in the middle of the night.

Dean decided that he shouldn’t dwell on it. With some effort he rolled out of bed, got dressed and went into the kitchen. He ignored all the dishes that were still piled up even though he was never comfortable when things weren’t tidy, especially not when his boyfriend was around. He found two clean plates and some free space. He hoped that Castiel would be fine with a breakfast made out of left-overs, because Dean was pretty sure that he’d feast on leftovers for quite a while.

It was some time before Castiel joined him in the living room. There were traces of tiredness clinging to him, but he was not as subdued or withdrawn as he had been yesterday.

“So, I was thinking about calling two of my friends over. There are so many left overs that someone has to eat them with me. And they can help cleaning,” Dean said by way of greeting.

“What friends?” Castiel asked, picking at his food.

“Benny and Charlie, school friends,” Dean told him and Castiel nodded silently. “Just if it’s okay with you.” Castiel looked up.

“You don’t have to ask me. And I should be on my way home,” he told him and Dean lifted his eyebrow.

“Why? You can stay here for as long as you like. We can still enjoy the Christmas buzz, honey. And I'd love to introduce you to some of my friends,” Dean said. Castiel hesitated, but after a while he nodded. Dean relaxed at the knowledge that Cas wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon,

“I’m sure I’ll like your friends,” Castiel promised soothingly. Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel’s cheek even though that wasn’t why he had been worried.

Cas was still here. Cas wouldn’t be going anywhere.

* * *

Cas did not like Dean’s friends. At least that was Dean’s impression when Castiel wore a pinched expression whenever he thought Dean wasn’t looking. He had no idea what exactly the problem was.

Charlie was her usual cheery self, talking loudly and passionately about everything that crossed her mind. Benny didn’t seem to have any reservations either, not that Dean had expected him to react negatively. Still, their circle of friends was tight-knit and Cas was new.

 “Dean’s never introduced us to anyone he’s dating. I kinda want to know everything about the guy who would manage to captivate Dean Winchester’s heart!” Charlie spoke up after their conversation about LARPing had come to an end. She turned towards Castiel, who was sitting next to her.

“Usually we know the people Dean dates beforehand, not that he dates often,” Benny said before Castiel could settle on something to reply to Charlie. Castiel’s expression went blank when Benny and Charlie started to reminisce about some of Dean’s high school love affairs.

“I think that’s hardly a topic that Cas would find particularly rousing,” Dean commented dryly. He saw the mischievous glint in Benny’s eye.

“Yeah, okay, that’s cool. So what about you, Cas? Tell us about you? How old are you? What do you study? What TV shows are you into?” Charlie said immediately. The reserved expression didn’t fully leave Castiel’s face, but he wasn’t looking uncomfortable anymore.

“I’m 26…”

“What? You’re older than we are?” Charlie said, then she grinned at Dean. “Aw, you have an older boyfriend, Dean. You rascal.” Dean didn’t even deign that with the kind of answer Charlie would probably have liked.

“Two years is hardly worth mentioning,” Dean said, though truth to be told he hadn’t actually known Castiel’s age. It had never come up in their conversations.

“As to your other questions: I’m no longer attending college and am looking for a new occupation because my last place of work closed,” Castiel said. “And I don’t have a TV…” He added after a moment. Charlie uttered an exaggerated gasp.

“No TV…” she whispered dramatically and Dean rolled his eyes at her.

“How about we have some more food?” Dean suggested and rose from his seat. Benny volunteered to help, leaving Charlie to question Cas about other hobbies.

“So… Castiel,” Benny said and Dean rolled his eyes.

“Since when have you been interested in my relationships?” Dean asked and Benny shrugged.

“This seems really new. New enough to have never mentioned him before. Still he spends Christmas with you and your family and now you’re introducing him to us. I know you are always quite quick to love, but this seems to be quick even for you. So what’s up?”

“Nothing’s up, Benny. Do you have to be so suspicious?” Dean asked with a groan. Dean remembered that Castiel probably heard them talking the moment he came back into the living room. Castiel’s expression was hard to read and it was just odd seeing him like this. Castiel was open and inviting, always gentle and cordial. Now he didn’t seem to stop being on the defensive.

“He’s like you, isn’t he?” Benny finally asked. Dean looked towards Castiel for some help on how to reply. Castiel made the decision for him.

“I’m a wolf, yes.” Dean sighed.

“A _wolf_? So you’re one with a pack?” Charlie spoke up immediately.

“Dean also has a pack,” Castiel reminded her, but Charlie waved her hands. “You mean someone who grew up with pack rules?” Charlie nodded eagerly and Dean should have seen this coming. She had tried to get them to do wolf pack LARPing for ages now, even though nobody in their group but Dean was a mutant. Dean supposed that was why it was so fascinating.

“I grew up isolated from other mutants very much like Dean. I’m merely more aware of pack regulations because my father was intent on teaching me, especially since I carry the Omega mutation.”

“The Omega mutation,” Charlie repeated and the adoration in her eyes was getting ridiculous.

“That must be though here in Kansas, brother,” Benny said, which seemed to wipe the dreamy look off Charlie’s face too.

“It is difficult, but not impossible,” Castiel replied. Dean could see the compassion on Charlie’s face and wasn’t sure if he should be surprised that his friends knew a thing or two about Omegas. After a moment of silence Charlie’s eyes widened though and she almost jumped up from the couch.

“What? Did you see a spider?”

“No spider but the spawn of Ungoliant makes me tremble,” Charlie told Benny with an indignant snort, but then she pointed at Castiel and then at Dean. “No! I mean you’re both mutants and Dean is an Alpha and Cas is an Omega, so…”

“What?” Benny asked, in confusion.

“She is asking if we are mates,” Castiel explained. “We are mates.” That made Charlie shriek and soon they had beers and cake out to celebrate.

“I mean that’s as good as you two being married, right?” Benny asked and while he seemed to still be a bit wary around Castiel, he was friendly.

“Marriage is not half as sacred as a mating bond! Don’t you read any books?” Charlie protested.

“Biology books, Charlie. Not fairy tales.” Benny commented dryly.

“We’re not that far yet, you know? I’m not used to being a mutant,” Dean said. He was sitting next to Cas now because Charlie had insisted that her new favourite couple sat next to each other. Some of the tension had left Castiel and he was leaning into Dean. Dean preferred this to the closed off expression he had worn earlier. He really wanted Cas to like his friends as well as his family.

“I just want to be invited to the wedding,” Charlie announced. “Can same sex mutants be married in Kansas?”

“With some difficulties,” Castiel explained and then he and Charlie got into a discussion that Dean followed with only half an ear, happy to know that Castiel’s mood had turned.

“I do like your friends,” Castiel told him late at night, when they were curled up close together under Dean’s blankets. “But they’re… they’re like your pack, Dean. I felt like I didn’t belong. I still feel like I don’t belong.”

“No way, Cas…” Dean whispered, pulling him close to press gentle kisses on his forehead.

“But they know you so much better. They have been part of your life for years. They know sides of you I don’t. I must say that I was both jealous and apprehensive. If they reject me…”

“They won’t, Cas,” Dean interrupted him, wrapping his arms firmly around him. “I won’t accept anyone making my boyfriend unwelcome, alright? I’ll give them hell for not appreciating you like you deserve to be appreciated.” Castiel laughed gently and nodded.

Before Dean fell asleep he heard a quietly muttered thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it always takes me so long to update and that the chapters are short once I do. I made the mistake of having two works in progress that need to be updated. ;w;

Dean felt like waking up with Cas in his arms was the most natural thing in the world. It was warm and Dean felt weightless and happy, like no worry could ever touch him. And he felt like he had done this countless mornings before and there was a certainty in him that was convinced that this comfort, this serene early morning with the guy he loved close to him, would be his future as well.

It didn’t fill him with worry or apprehension. Maybe with pride. Dean turned his head slightly to kiss Castiel’s hair, which earned him a sleepy snort but no other reaction.

“I’ll go take a shower,” he whispered and Castiel mumbled something into the pillow. Dean removed himself from bed but took a moment to look down at Castiel, wrapped up in blankets and his face half hidden by Dean’s pillow.

Yes, it was definitely pride that seemed to fill his chest.

Dean left the room with a grin and got about his morning routine. Now that Christmas was over he had no more excuse to be lazy. He had coursework to do and then there were gigs to plan and arrangements to be made with some of his young students. He was looking forwards to teach kids next semester.

While he got dressed he wondered if anything about his plans would have to shift a bit to accommodate Castiel. There was a tour in Europe and some exchange program he had looked into. Maybe Cas would come with him. He was actually pretty sure that it would be nice to spend the summer together in Europe. When Dean looked into his room, Castiel was out of bed. He found him in the guest room, packing his bag. Dean froze inside the door until Castiel turned to look at him and sent him a smile.

“Breakfast?” he asked and Dean nodded, calming down again. He wasn’t sure where that sudden dread had come from. It was stupid. It still ghosted through his mind though and made his stomach feel like it was filled with ice instead of the pancakes Cas made for him.

“I’m not the best cook,” Castiel apologized and Dean blinked up at him, not understanding. Castiel lifted both his eyebrows and nodded his head towards Dean. He looked down and saw his pancake only half eaten with the fork only still centimeters away from Dean’s mouth. “It’s a bit too salty maybe.”

“Huh? Oh.” Dean cleared his throat and put the bite of pancake in his mouth, consciously tasting it for the first time. “No, I don’t think it’s too salty.”

“Maybe because you poured half the sirup over it,” Castiel commented and Dean shrugged half-heartedly. Dean didn’t really absorb much of the conversation that ensued even though he must have said one thing or the other. Castiel kept checking the clock on Dean’s oven.

* * *

It was around 11 o’clock when Castiel closed the book he had been reading and got up.

“I should be heading home,” he said and Dean was up from the couch in a second, earing himself a wide eyed look from Castiel.

“Why? Don’t you want to stay for lunch?” he offered, trying to sound casual about it. Castiel put the book on the table.

“Thank you, it’s fine. I should go buy some groceries and then go search for a new job,” Castiel told him with a smile. Dean watched him go up the stairs.

“You can use my laptop if you want to,” he shouted. He heard Castiel laugh faintly and then he was coming back downstairs, putting his bag down. He wanted to get the jacket but Dean put his hand on the door of the closet before he could stop himself. Castiel frowned, looking from the hand up into Dean’s face.

“Dean?”

“I mean… Your place is cold and dark anyway and it’s dangerous there. You can just come here. You don’t need to pay rent or buy groceries. You don’t even have to get a new job if you don’t want to,” Dean heard himself say and he felt his quick pulse pound in his ears. His face was getting a bit hot and his hand was sweaty.

“I paid rent for my place, Dean. It’s mine until at least the end of January. It’s also not as dangerous as you make it sound; I’ve managed for over a year,” Castiel assured him, his voice slow and calm. “And I _need_ a job.”

“Not if you move in with me. I make some money with my tours and I’ll be teaching music lessons to kids next year. I’ll have us both covered.” The frown didn’t leave Castiel’s face. “Cas. Stay here.”

“No, Dean,” Castiel said, shaking his head as if the suggestion was particularly outlandish. Dean felt like he was being punched in the face even though Castiel just gently pushed away his arm to get to the closet.

“S… Sorry,” Dean managed to say when Castiel was opening the door. Castiel sighed and turned around to look up at him. Dean didn’t quite know what to tell him or how to quell the odd mix of panic and possessiveness battle inside him. “I don’t want you to go.”

“Yes,” Castiel replied and looked up at him with a slightly worried expression. Dean hated himself for putting it there and it at least reduced some of the darker emotions within him.

“Scent marking?” Dean pleaded and Castiel pulled Dean’s scarf off the hat stand, wrapping it around his neck. “Not helping,” Dean added weakly when he didn’t start feeling better. He reached out to tug at Castiel’s sleeve, but stopped himself. “Are you sure you can’t stay? I’m serious about you moving in. It would-“

“Dean,” Castiel interrupted him, taking his hand and pulling until Dean was close enough for Castiel to kiss him. “I’m just going to my apartment. You have my phone number. We can meet or have a date.” Dean didn’t say anything and Castiel sighed. “You’ll calm down very soon. Call your grandparents if you’re worried. But I need to go catch my bus.” He opened the door, letting in a blast of freezing cold but clean air.

“Text me when you’re home?” Dean asked, feeling slightly dazed. Castiel nodded. “Okay.” He pulled Castiel in to hug him and kissed him good-bye. “Have a safe trip.” Castiel smiled at him, then he turned around and walked down the steps. Dean watched him until he turned a corner and then he had to slam the door shut to prevent himself from running after him and forcefully dragging Castiel back into his house.

He staggered into his room, his mind feeling like it was trapped in fog. He let himself drop down into his armchairs, digging his fingers into the fabric of the handrest and waited.

* * *

Dean woke up to the sound of his mobile phone vibrating. For a second he was disoriented, finding himself sitting in his armchair with a stiff neck and aching back. He groaned, feeling like he had just recovered from a hangover. He heaved himself up from the armchair and went in search of his mobile phone. He found it downstairs on the couch. Odd. He couldn’t remember leaving it there.

It was a text from Cas and Dean frowned. Why would- Dean sucked in a sharp breath as he remembered fragments of earlier today. He let himself drop down onto the couch with a groan and dread in his stomach. What had that been? God, what if Cas was going to end their relationship because Dean had… what? He wasn’t even sure what had happened exactly.

**“I got home.”**

Dean wanted to write something but couldn’t think of anything to say. Instead he dialed his grandparent’s place.

It was Henry who picked up and he caught on that something was wrong the moment Dean opened his mouth to say something.

_“Why don’t you come over, Dean? Have you had lunch yet? No? Come on then_.” Dean would have liked to hide inside his own home best, but the absence of Cas was too conspicuous so he agreed and got ready.

* * *

By the time he was sitting in his grandfather’s living room Dean had had enough time to beat himself up over the whole ordeal.

“Well, I’m not surprised that it happened to you,” Henry said gently, handing Dean a big cup of tea and a slice of pie.

“What, no blanket and cushions to make the coddling complete?” Dean joked weakly, but took both gratefully, “what do you mean you’re not surprised?”

“Do you think Omegas are the only ones who have to battle with their nature?” Henry asked with a smile. “You know how our Alpha mating cycles go.”

“I don’t grandpa. Remember that I’m a freak?” Dean asked flatly and Henry actually rolled his eyes at that. “I can’t go out of the house without earplugs when I’m in what you call a rut and sure I…” Dean faltered and embarrassedly made a jerking movement with his hand, hoping to get the idea across. He had gotten the alpha talk by his grandparents but he didn’t feel like talking about his frequent masturbation during ruts any more than strictly necessary. Grandpa luckily understood and didn’t feel like adding to Dean’s embarrassment by mentioning it.

“Overstimulation, aggression and territorial displays are all part and parcel of a rut, though not every Alpha deals with them the same way. Overstimulation is always part of it though, most of us are just incapacitated because everything smells too bad or too good. It’s terrible.” Henry wrinkled his nose, but then he laughed, shaking his head.

“But I’m not in a rut. Why would I react that way?” Dean wondered.

“Because some Alphas can get really strong separation anxiety. It’s not really talked about because lots of Alphas consider it a weakness, something that only Omegas should experience. But it happens to us too.” Henry smiled at him. “Especially if we have found our mates.” Dean looked down at his lap, pensive. He heard his grandfather sigh. “I’m sorry, Dean.” Dean lifted his head again.

“For what?”

“Maybe Josie and I should have insisted for your parents to let us raise you like part of the pack. Because now that you have found a mate, all those Alpha urges are suddenly presenting and you don’t know how to deal with them,” Henry explained.

“Oh… That’s not your fault. I was never particularly interested in being a mutant,” Dean told him, “and I don’t like that this is so out of my control.”

“It’s not entirely out of your control, Dean,” Henry assured him. “Everybody makes mutant relationship seem like they come straight out of a fairy tale, especially Alpha and Omega ones, but it’s not true. First of all Alphas don’t have to mate with Omegas to be happy.” He winked. Dean frowned, not convinced at all. Henry rubbed his fingers over his chin, contemplating. “Alphas and Omegas are very different. Yes, their biology is made in a way to fit each other to the maximum, more than human men and women are. Alphas and Omegas are perfect for mating and spreading the mutation. But having sex and kids is not the be all and end all of relationships.”

“I know that grandpa,” Dean objected but Henry lifted his hands.

“You know that, but your body absolutely does not. Unfortunate as it is, but particular processes are coded into your very DNA.” Dean slumped down in his chair, more frustrated than before. Henry didn’t let himself be deterred and it wasn’t like Dean held no interest for this. It had just never been an issue before. Just theory. “You, like many other mutants who have found a partner with the opposite mutation, run into difficulties. Alphas and Omega instincts drive the mutants to seek out mates and procreate no matter what the person actually wants. Basically your genes are telling you to keep Castiel close, shield him from other potential suitors, trigger his heat and mate him.” Dean shot up from his slouching position, back ramrod straight.

“I, uh,” Dean stammered, feeling his entire face heat up with embarrassment. “That’s not true!” Henry laughed at his grandson’s mortified expression.

“No, the logical thinking part of your brain, the human part especially, might not be on board with that. But you saw Castiel wanting to leave your side and you got into a daze because of it.” Dean shook his head, frustrated.

“What if next time I won’t let Cas go? What if there is no next time because I’ve acted like this?” he hissed.

“I don’t think you have to worry about that,” Henry assured him but Dean just hid his face in his palms. This was dreadful. Being an Alpha was much more difficult than he had thought. “Castiel seems to have a good grasp on the situation. He understands that you’re new to being an Alpha.”

“But I don’t get it,” Dean said, letting his hands drop away. “We’ve had this before and it was enough to put a scent mark on Cas to get that stupid possessiveness at bay. But why didn’t it work today? I got worked up from the moment I felt Cas would leave and I swear, it fucking hurt when he said he wouldn’t stay with me. I wish I could have forced him and that’s so sick. That’s not me, grandpa!”

“I know and I’m sure Cas knows too,” Henry assured him and Dean got irritated when Henry left the room, but it was made better when Henry handed him another slice of pie. He dug into that to keep himself from shouting about things. In the back of his head Dean was quite grateful that his grandparents were very good at keeping the volatile moods of cornered Alphas at bay. “I’ve got to research about Alpha separation anxiety but usually its stronger forms are triggered by an imminent perceived threat to the bond between an Alpha and the mate.”

“Well, Cas was heading home?” Dean suggested but Henry shook his head, a thoughtful expression on his face.

“No… Something else… I’ve read about Alphas feeling challenged by the birth of their child or when the mate’s previous Alpha was near, sometimes also when the Omega leaves shortly before a Heat but since you can’t-“ he stopped when he saw that Dean had tensed. “Boy?”

“Cas has an Alpha, an Alpha that isn’t me,” Dean told him, “and yesterday he said that if he called him there was a chance that he could be ordered back. But he still called him. And I was happy that he could mend it with his parents, but I also was scared because that means he could go back to them any moment and-“ Dean stopped when Henry put a hand on his shoulder. Dean hadn’t even noticed his grandfather getting up again. His expression was serious when he sat down on the coffee table before Dean, pulling the plate Dean clung to out of his fingers. Dean was embarrassed when he noticed how all of this had come out in a rush of panicked babbling.

“So he has a pack,” Henry said and Dean was reminded of the attempted interrogation at Christmas.

“No, I don’t think so. Only his father is a mutant and they lived quite isolated. But he is an Alpha and he is Cas’ Alpha,” Dean explained and Henry gave Dean’s shoulder a squeeze. “Can he really demand for Cas to go to him and Cas would have to follow?”

“Technically yes, but the Alpha would have to be a very dominant one,” Henry answered, obviously curious. “And it only works with their Omegas. In the end an Alpha mate’s claim is stronger than the pack alpha’s claim on any omegas in the pack. But this is one of the reasons Josie and I had to know about pack status. If Castiel’s father is an Alpha with that kind of power, then he might take offense to the relationship you and Cas have.” Dean groaned, trying to fight down the worry.

“I hate this,” Dean grumbled, “I just want to be boyfriends without all that baggage,” he said though Henry wasn’t particularly impressed.

“I told you relationships are not fairy tale matches. Both you and Cas have issues to get through due to your mutations. I think it might be time for you to become a proper part of the Winchester pack. We’re the most powerful pack in the Midwest and that will give you an advantage if Cas’ dad will cause you grief,” Henry told him sternly. Dean winced. “This is part of your legacy too, Dean. I’m sure Josie will agree. In fact, Josie had wanted to initiate you years ago.”

“I… Uh…,” Dean muttered, at a loss. Henry’s expression softened and he put both of his palms on Dean’s shoulders, leaning in until they touched foreheads.

“It’s okay… Think it through, talk to your parents. Being part of a pack is a good thing, Dean. You don’t need to be afraid,” he assured him. Dean nodded wordlessly. Henry smiled at him and then he got up. “Hey, do you want to stay for dinner? Josie’s making stew and you know how good it is,” he offered. Dean felt the tension of the previous situation break and he breathed a sigh of relief.

“Yeah,” he muttered, “sure.” Henry grinned at him and Dean tentatively mirrored the expression. When Henry left the room Dean slumped in his chair, feeling exhausted.

He wasn’t a real Alpha and now he should be trained to be part of a pack? Maybe even pack Alpha? Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, just breathing deeply for a few moments. After a while he pulled out his mobile phone, surprised to see a message from Cas.

“ **Are you okay?** **I love you** ,” was all it read but it made Dean cover his eyes with his palm.

**“Yeah,”** he started typing, **“I’m with my grandparents. I hope to get my head sorted. I’m sorry, sweetheart.”** Dean stared at the message until the words became blurry but he felt them to not be able to convey how sorry and worried he actually was. He heard Josie walking outside, the specific sound of her steps on the concrete and then up the stairs familiar.

“Dean?” Dean looked up from the screen to see her walk up to him. She put her hands to his cheeks, looking at his face with a gentle expression. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Just Alpha stuff,” he muttered.

“Boy Alpha stuff?” Josie asked.

“Alpha with an Omega stuff,” he corrected. Josie nodded and let go of him, then she looked at the mobile phone in his hand.

“Aren’t you going to send that message?” she said and before Dean could react she reached out to press send. Dean wanted to yelp in protest, but couldn’t bring himself to.

“Uh… Thanks grandma,” he said and Josie winked at him, before she left the living room. Dean tensed when the phone vibrated shortly after the message had been sent.

**“You’re forgiven.”** Dean exhaled a shaky breath but then he smiled.

**“I love you.”** Dean repeated Castiel’s earlier message. **“I will call you later.”**

**“I’ll be waiting.”**

“Dean? Can you help set the table?” Dean hastily put the phone away before he was tempted to write more sappy things. He just hoped that once he became what he assumed to be a proper Alpha, he would still deserve someone as wonderful as Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry that it took me so long to update! ;w; ;w;

Dean was more than just a little apprehensive, but in the end he found himself in front of an imposing looking building. The brass plate next to the door read “Bureau of Mutant Affairs”. A guy that looked like he jumped right out of a James Bond movie eyed him critically once Dean pushed the heavy doors open. The guy was sitting behind the counter, not a single wrinkle in his suit. Dean looked away from him by the time the guys nostrils were flaring. He wasn’t being obvious about scenting the air for Dean’s identity, but Dean had ears and it still rubbed him the wrong way. The entire place actually sent nervous shivers down his spine. It was a government building, but it looked like the lobby of a high class hotel, all polished floors and high, painted ceilings. There was even a freaking chandelier. No matter how bad some mutant laws in Kansas were, this place pointed to the fact that if you were part of the right crowd and had the right kind of mutation, the state was willing to roll out the red carpet for you. Dean wrinkled his nose. But then again, Dean’s grandparents were loaded. Maybe this was just the front they could put up out of their own pockets. Affluent décor aside, the place smelled neutral, like most building did. Dean was sure that any other alpha would be able to give a clearer reading than “smells like floor polish”. Dean pulled his headphones out of his ears and was glad that no wave of sound washed over him. He could hear the soft rustle of pages, some faint murmuring and an occasional cough. It was quiet, like in a library and Dean sighed in relief. He mustered his courage and walked up to the counter.

“Good morning, Mr. Winchester,” the suit guy said, his voice clipped but polite. Dean recognized it as somewhat reluctantly given deference.

“You got that out of my scent?” Dean asked which caused the receptionist to frown. He didn’t reply. “So uh… I’m here to meet my grandmother. Josie Winchester.”

“Obviously,” the receptionist said with a small snort. “She’s waiting for you in her office. Second floor.” Dean nodded at him, then he turned away from the reception desk and jogged up the stairs. He passed some people, all eying him with thinly veiled interest and Dean felt very out of place. Like maybe he was stuck in a stupid fish out of water comedy. Which probably wasn’t all that far from the truth. He was the long awaited next Alpha in the long and venerable Winchester line. At least that was what his grandparents tended to tell him with no small amount of pride. It had never meant much to Dean in the past, but he felt uncomfortable now because he knew it meant something for everyone else.

Everyone here knew who he was… Or rather _what_ he was.

Grandma Josie’s office was hard to miss with its big wooden doors. He gave a knock and then let himself in. The office was just as splendid as he was used to, but with that atmosphere of homeliness added to it that made Dean relax almost against his will.

“Hello there, little alpha,” Josie greeted him and Dean looked away from the big map stuck to the wall next to the door, to focus on his grandma. She was sitting behind her desk, books, reports and a laptop open in front of her.

“Hi grandma,” Dean replied and approached the desk when Josie pointed at the empty chair next to her.

“I’m happy to see you here. I thought that you’d need more time to make the decision,” she told him and Dean shrugged wordlessly. He eyed the file on her laptop, finding it to be an open register of names with signs next to their entries. Dean didn’t know what any of them meant apart from the Alpha stamp because he had same thing in his own official documents. Josie put her hand on Dean’s shoulder and Dean looked at her. Her expression was serious, but there was pride shining in her eyes. “And this is the right decision, Dean.”

“Yeah…” Dean said without much conviction. He didn’t really need to tell her that the only reason he was willing to be initiated into the pack was so that he would not mess up his relationship with Cas. That was, in Dean’s books, a good enough reason to do anything.

Before Dean could wonder about how Cas was doing, Josie closed her laptop and turned around in her chair to look at Dean.

“I was thinking we could start by refreshing your knowledge about mutation law, benefits and standing in human society,” she said and Dean could hear in her voice how exited she was and that she knew exactly how much history lessons bored Dean. Still he bit back on a groan and nodded.

* * *

Dean’s head was still swimming with already only half-remembered dates and facts as he rushed along the street. His bag was heavy with folders Josie had shoved at him and he internally cursed the fact that apparently, as future pack leader, he’d have to be prepared for everything. Whatever everything was. What the hell did his current education help him? He’d probably have to switch to either law or politics or something a bit more useful. Really not something he enjoyed thinking about. Sound had always been that much more important to Dean and he enjoyed music. Heck, he was good at music. But he doubted he could solve pack issues by singing.

Lost in thoughts as he was, he almost missed the coffee shop where he was supposed to meet Castiel. The place didn’t look like much but the front was clean with big windows and Dean shouldered his way inside, hearing the chime of the bell as loudly as a gunshot. He flinched and glared up with annoyance.

Dean tended to avoid coffee shops because they were prone to offer a cacophony of nauseating noise. And now Dean was toing the beginning of his rut so the silent chatter scratched at his patience. But it was reasonably warm in here, almost toasty, and there was also _that_ scent here. The fragrance of honey and mint pushed away some of the fog that clouded Dean’s mind and he looked around until he saw Castiel towards the back of the shop, a stack of papers and what looked to be an ancient laptop cluttering the table in front of him. Castiel’s smile and wave was enough to give Dean the strength to face the counter. The tall woman in the bright blue apron gave him a critical once over and Dean wondered what her problem was. Maybe she thought it was rude for him to still wear headphones and yeah, maybe. He pulled them out.

“Hey. A coffee please,” he said and looked over his shoulder towards Castiel. When he caught his eyes he nodded his head towards the counter. “Coffee honey?” he asked quietly, not raising his voice. He knew that Castiel would hear him even across the room.

“Tea?” came the reply and Dean turned towards the counter.

“A coffee and a tea please,” he told the barista who didn’t even blink an eye at the exchange. She took his money and handed him his order shortly afterwards.

“Enjoy,” she said and Dean heard something in her voice that was hard to place. It wasn’t hostility, but it probably came close. She had a problem with him but he didn’t know what it was. Maybe she was just a grouchy barista, tired of standing on her feet all day. It happened.

Dean didn’t want to think about that when he joined Castiel, taking a seat with a huff. He put down the tray and then leant over to kiss Castiel. The moment they were that close, he felt some of his tension bleed out of him. Some, but not as much as he had expected it.

“You okay?” Castiel asked, sipping at his tea.

“I’m pretty sure you know the answer,” he replied and Castiel huffed a small laugh. “But what about you?”

“Hm, fine.” Castiel said but Dean nudged him with his elbow. “I haven’t been able to find a job yet and it’s New Year’s Eve. Today the bakery closed for good and while I received a bit of a compensation I’m now officially without employment.” His voice was even but Dean knew how hard this was for Castiel. Dean reached out and gave Castiel’s shoulder a squeeze.

“Have you tried a job agency?” Dean wondered and Castiel nodded with a sigh. “And?”

“They were reluctant. No office will employ a registered omega. They suggested that I’d try babysitting or working in daycare.”

“Babysitting,” Dean repeated.

“Every omega is supposed to be good with children,” Castiel told with, his voice even but Dean knew how this frustrated him. “So far that’s all I got to hear. It doesn’t matter that I have work experience in a number of fields.”

“And you don’t want to… you know, work with children?” Dean wanted to know and got a sharp look as a reply.

“This is not what it’s about Dean. There’s not a field I should be forced into just because I’m an omega,” he said and this time he didn’t try to force the irritation down. He was frustrated and his smell was slightly off, just away from fresh mint to something more cloying.

“Yes, of course. You’re right,” Dean told him gently and Castiel sighed deeply. “So you’re still looking? With this dinosaur of a laptop. I’m sure that thing weighs 5kg.”

“It’s not that bad,” Castiel grumbled, “and it has access to the internet.” Dean smiled at him fondly and put his arm around Castiel’s shoulder.

“Doesn’t the mutant affair office have some kind of service that might help you get employment?” Dean wondered, trying to remember if he had seen anything like that this afternoon. The look Castiel shot him was dubious, maybe even reluctant. “What? You already have a stamp in your passport, so what else can happen if you show up there?”

“I had to deal with the people from the mutant affairs office when I was kicked out of college and it was hardly a good experience,” Castiel told him, his voice clipped.

“But the main branch is led by my grandparents,” Dean tried to argue but Castiel lifted his eyebrow and Dean faltered. “Yeah, the same grandparents that wanted to interrogate you at Christmas,” he muttered and rubbed his mouth. “But Cas, they aren’t elitist snobs that think omegas aren’t worth much. I’m sure they would be willing to help you.”

“I don’t know that. Omegas are valuable assets to any pack, but you also remember how we are trouble due to pack policies,” Castiel reminded him and Dean groaned. He knew that Castiel really wasn’t up to talking about this now. He had been pretty clear about the fact that he wanted to be independent and that probably included not being indebted to Dean’s alpha grandparents.

“Okay,” he said in the end and Castiel nodded. There was silence between them for a couple of beats. Dean watched Castiel look through the print outs and circle things or cross out others. There were no actual “no omega mutations allowed” notes that Dean could see, but that didn’t mean that people would employ Cas the moment they got his CV. Once Castiel seemed to be through his stack, Dean decided to change the topic:

“Hey, what are you doing tonight? I’m opting out of family events because I can’t stand loud noises at the moment,” he said and rubbed Castiel’s shoulder. “So it’s just me at my house… What do you say?” Castiel tilted his head and looked up at him. “Any plans?”

“No plans,” he said carefully. Before Dean could ask about what was on his mind, Castiel continued: “Dean, do you think it’s a good idea to have me around during your rut?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“You do know that a rut is your body telling you to mate,” Castiel reminded him and Dean frowned.

“So you think I’ll just ravage you against your will?”

“It wouldn’t be against my will,” Castiel admonished and that shut Dean up instantly, irritation forgotten. “But we haven’t had sex yet. You wanna do it _now_?” Dean knew his face was red, he could feel the heat on his cheeks and he could see Castiel biting back a smile.

“I want to do it whenever.” Castiel seemed to contemplate this, long enough for Dean to get fidgety. “Cas, come on. I wasn’t looking to ask you over for sex. I just thought we could eat pizza, cuddle, maybe make out a bit, greet the New Year together?” Castiel chuckled. “But I get if you don’t want to be around me during my rut. I do get a bit… horny I suppose.” Now Castiel didn’t try to hold back his laughter. “I wouldn’t turn down sex, I _love_ sex, but if you think being around me when I’m in rut is a bad idea, then I trust your judgement.”

“That’s not it, Dean, I simply think that there’s a lot we need to discuss. Sex between mutants, sex between _mates_ ,” he said emphatically, “it needs to be discussed.” Dean frowned. “But I suppose we could still share some sexual intimacy.”

“Hm,” Dean muttered, pretending to think about it. Then he shrugged. “I’m in.” Castiel laughed.

“So tonight at your place?” he asked and Dean nodded. “I’ll have to send out some more applications, but I could be at your place for dinner. I could make it around 7 o’clock.”

“Sure babe, sounds great.” Castiel put his laptop into his bag but Dean’s fear that their date would be cut short was unfounded. Castiel wrapped his hands around his tea cup and leant his shoulder against Dean’s.

“So what have you been doing the last couple of days?” Dean laughed and told him about his crash course in being an alpha.

“There’s so much to read. I thought it’d be at least cool stuff, you know? Learn how to track, learn how to howl at the moon.” Castiel shook his head in amusement.

“You sound like Charlie when she’s talking about this lap she’s into.”

“LARP, babe,” Dean corrected him with fond exasperation.

“Mutant studies are interesting, you should be happy to learn them,” Castiel told him. “But I can give you some tutoring if you don’t understand things,” Castiel teased and Dean rolled his eyes. “Even though I don’t really have any first hand pack experience either.”

The interaction between them was light and unperturbed but still there was something nagging at the back of Dean’s head. Like a scent lingering that irritated him. When he looked up once he found the barista staring right back at him. He narrowed his eyes at her in confusion. Her dark painted lips pulled up in what looked like a sneer, showing her bright white teeth underneath.

Dean bit back a reaction and looked away from her. But somehow, at the back of his head he knew what it meant.

“Raphaëlle means no harm, Dean.” Castiel’s voice called him back from his thoughts and he gave a start, turning towards him. Castiel lifted his eyebrow at him.

“She showed me her teeth!” Dean argued defensively. He was pretty sure that showing teeth like this among mutants was a sign of aggression or a challenge. He was pretty sure even regular humans considered people snarling at them a less than friendly sign.

“She’s just making sure that nobody bothers me.” Dean watched how Castiel looked back at the barista, who was now leaning on the counter, glaring at them. He waved at her and then turned to Dean to put a gentle kiss on his cheek. “I’m safe.” Dean knew this was meant for the grouchy barista and Dean gave in to his impulse to wrap his arms around Castiel. “Dean…”

“I didn’t know you knew other mutants,” Dean said instead.

“I don’t really. I keep to myself most of the time. But sometimes I meet people and sometimes people are kind to me because I am what I am. This is rare and I will cherish it.” Castiel’s voice was soft and his body relaxed, but there was an underlying threat in his words: you don’t get to stop me from meeting people.

“That’s… good, babe. I’m sorry for getting nervous about it,” he told him and Castiel nodded, smile back on his face. “I don’t have any mutant friends so this is all new to me.”

“You’ll learn if you want to learn,” Castiel replied and then he looked into his empty cup of tea. “Do you think we should get more drinks?” Dean laughed and pinched Castiel’s cheek.

“Sure, my treat.” Dean’s hackle were still up when he approached the counter and with it the grouchy barista.

“We cool?” he asked her when he handed her the money. “Raph” – according to her name tag -  took the money with a chilly expression and Dean wondered just what he’d get out of her if his nose was working. Taciturn as she was it was hard to read more than her expression. It wasn’t unlikely she expected her scent to tell him everything that the limits of customer service politeness weren’t able to express.

“We’ll see,” she said and the warning was clear. Maybe, Dean wondered, he should be glad that other people were looking out for Cas, but he couldn’t help feeling like they were encroaching on his territory. As Castiel’s boyfriend he could do a good job of making sure that he was alright. He didn’t need this mutant to snoop around their business. But he remained silent, showed her a smile and carried the cups back to Castiel.

It didn’t matter in the end what grouchy barista thought. It didn’t even matter what Dean thought. If Castiel wanted and appreciated her looking out for him then it would have to be alright with Dean. Castiel knew what was best for him. That’s what Dean had to trust in.

* * *

The room looked impeccable. The bed was freshly made, Dean checked and rechecked for stray socks, the floors were clean, there was no extra clutter anywhere, he had kept the windows open to chase away any unpleasant smells (not that there were any, Dean hoped). After he closed the windows Dean went to the bedside table and pulled it open. He peeked in with more wariness than the contents of a bedside table warranted. Lube and condoms. Dean frowned and rummaged a bit more until he pulled out the discreet package. Mutant condoms, especially durable for rut sex and knotting. Dean quickly tossed them back into the drawer and shut it with a slam. The sound grated on his ears and made him feel stupid. He wasn’t a virgin by a long shot, but he was feeling like his 16 year old self again. It was unlikely that they’d even get that far anyway. He looked down at his mobile phone. It was shortly before seven.

The timer in the kitchen went off and he hurried down to check on the pizza. Castiel had texted him earlier to let him know that any pizza was a good pizza. Dean hoped that was still true when Castiel tried it. Sure, the dough was store bought, as was the sauce, but Dean had put extra care into slicing the mushrooms and peperoni toppings.

He looked up from the pizza when he heard steps on the street outside approaching the door. During his rut not even the great isolation of his house helped block out certain sounds. Not that Dean wanted to miss the light steps of his boyfriend. He was at the door even before Cas had the chance to ring the doorbell. Castiel smiled up at him, pleasantly surprised by the prompt greeting. Dean pulled him in and didn’t let him take off his coat before he pressed his lips to Castiel’s.

“It’s like licking a popsicle,” Dean muttered against Castiel’s cool lips. He kissed them a couple more times, until Castiel laughed and Dean deemed the lips warm and red enough for Castiel to take off his coat and shoes.

“I smell pizza,” Castiel said when he had removed a couple of layers. He was wearing the sweater Mary had given him. Dean beamed at him.

“Yeah, I hope you like it,” Dean replied and steered Castiel towards the living room. The pizza and drinks were already there and they just had to sit down, curl against each other and eat. “I have to keep the TV on mute, but maybe you’d like some background pictures?”

“No, that’s not necessary,” Castiel told him and lifted the plate onto his lap. “Noise sensitivity isn’t all that uncommon for ruts, but the way you experiencing it does seem unique.” Dean pushed down the kneejerk insecurity this observation caused and put on a cheery grin. A small crease still appeared between Castiel’s eyebrows and Dean thought that maybe he hadn’t been quick enough to mask his scent – not that he knew how to do it.

“Because I’m unique, right?” Dean said, faking confidence.

“Of course you are,” Castiel replied promptly, the honesty in his voice making Dean stare at him, initially at a loss for words. Castiel however pulled another slice of pizza from the plate and got comfortable in Dean’s space. “You’re very special.”

“Because I’m messed up?” Dean asked, the question escaping his lips before he could think to hold it back. He tensed but Castiel was still as calm as before. Still as comfortable, still smelling the same.

“Because you’re a wonderful man,” Castiel said. “You’re not messed up. You’re good the way you are.”

“Hm,” Dean muttered, wrapping his arm a bit more firmly around Castiel’s shoulder.

“Also, you make a good pizza,” Castiel added and Dean laughed at that. “And your house is clean and smells nice.” Castiel squirmed slightly, just enough for him to move around so that he could look up at Dean. “You smell nice.” Dean laughed at that, but he felt heat gathering in his cheeks and deep in his belly. Was this turning him on? His omega praising a scent that he couldn’t even smell?

“Is that a good thing? I mean from one mutant to another,” Dean dared to ask, carding his fingers through Castiel’s hair.

“Yes, it’s a good thing,” Castiel told him. Dean smiled but he couldn’t help feeling slightly off about it too. He wished that he could say it back to Cas. He did like how he smelled, but he felt that his reaction was wholly underwhelming for how mates should react to each other’s scents.

“Dean, don’t overthink this. I know you like me. I don’t need you praising my scent to know it,” Castiel told him with a huff before Dean’s thoughts could veer off too far into darker things. Dean watched Castiel pull his plate out of his fingers and setting it away. There was something scheming in Castiel’s expression that made Dean’s heartbeat speed up with anticipation. Castiel put both of his hands on Dean’s shoulders and then he climbed into Dean’s lap. The weight and heat of him were amazing. Perfect. And Dean surged forward, capturing Castiel’s lips in a kiss. Castiel’s hands were in his neck, then in his hair and Dean let his own hands roam too. He touched Castiel’s shoulders, his back, his waist, his ass.

Every kiss and sound and movement of Castiel against him sent a new wave of arousal through Dean.

“You wanna make out on the couch?”

“Rather on your bed,” Castiel whispered against Dean’s lips and Dean was totally on board with this idea. Castiel climbed off him and went away and Dean followed like there was an invisible leash attached to him, pulling and teasing.

He could feel the heavy fog of rut arousal start to creep in through the cracks in his composure. Usually there was just him and his hand and some porn, so it didn’t matter if he spaced out. But he had always retained enough clarity of mind. He’d read some rut horror stories and heard some embarrassing stuff from his grandparents, so he was a bit wary as he stood in the door to his room. Castiel was already taking off his clothes, slowly but with sure and nimble fingers. First the sweater, then the shirt, showing off a pale back. Dean felt himself harden some more when Castiel wiped his hair out of his neck, unblemished, unclaimed. It was clearly meant to arouse him even though the action had seemed so casual.

Dean bit back a growl and shook his head to clear it. Castiel was getting comfortable on his bed, only in boxers and a shirt. Dean let his eyes roam over his body, studying the arousal that was barely hidden by the boxers. Dean decided that he should probably get on that bed too, so he took of whatever might hinder his comfort and then slipped onto the bed next to Cas. He put his hands on him, soothing points of contact that didn’t quite clear the slight haziness in his mind, but it also didn’t make him lose more of his awareness. He felt every touch and every kiss, heard the sound of the bed, the fabric of the blanket and rustling of their clothes, the sound of skin on skin and kisses and Castiel’s sighs. Dean felt in control of himself and that in itself was a relief.

He was hard already and tentatively rubbed against Castiel who seemed to be on board with that. Neither of them was chasing an orgasm but Dean still felt himself getting there faster than normal. Castiel seemed to notice because his hand slipped into Dean’s underwear and Dean pushed into the tight hold of his fist.

“This okay?” Dean managed to huff and Castiel turned his face into Dean’s neck before he breathed a soft: “Yes.”

“To be honest, I didn’t think about this when I said we could make out,” Dean tried to joke but then he got lost in the pleasure of the moment. He was wrapped up in heat, scent and sensation. Cas’s minty scent was the only fresh fragrance as the room filled up with the almost stench of rut that even Dean’s nose picked up. He didn’t have the mental capacity to feel self-conscious about it and Castiel continued to press kisses to Dean’s jaw, hot and open mouthed, tiny little pants and moans breathed right to Dean’s sensitive ears. Dean moved, wrapping his hands around Castiel and holding on to his warm body as the rush of pleasure became too much.

He heard Castiel sigh, he could feel how heavy his breathing was from the movement under Dean’s palm. Then Dean’s world whited out.

* * *

Dean felt heavy when he woke up, like sleep was still keeping a firm hold on him. It was dark in his room and too hot. He groaned, rolling over onto his side, but the fabric of the blanket was itchy and uncomfortable. Annoyed, he got up and made his way to the window, stumbling into things because he was still squinting, his eyes feeling sleep swollen. Dean couldn’t say if it was night or early morning, but the gust of cold air felt heavenly. He leant out of the window, goosebumps rising up his arms.

He heard the sound of feet in the hallway and slowly turned around. He didn’t see much in the dark, but the door was pushed open and muted light from the hallway came in. Dean was pretty sure that it was Castiel standing in the door. Dean turned away from the window, feeling the cold now against his back.

“Hey,” Castiel greeted and there was amusement and fondness in his voice. Dean somehow didn’t manage to formulate a good answer. “It’s 7 AM and I think I should be heading back home now.” The words didn’t make much sense to Dean and he continued to stare at Castiel as he unraveled the meaning. Castiel’s stepped into the room and took the robe that lay over Dean’s armchair.

“Are you nonverbal during your rut?” Castiel asked and put the robe on Dean, who didn’t really resist. Afterwards he put a too great distance between them, but Castiel took a step back when Dean wanted to advance.

Rut. Right. Alphas in rut were dangerous to be around for omegas. Dean wrapped his hands around himself instead, suddenly shivering. He looked around the room before his eyes came to rest on Castiel. He was dressed to go out and his back was slung over his shoulder.

“What?” Dean managed to ask and that got Castiel to laugh.

“It’s 7 AM and your rut is getting stronger. It’s best for me to head home. Raph and I were going to get tea together later on.”

“It’s 7 AM?” Dean asked and looked over his shoulder to the window before turning back to Cas. “I slept through the New Year kiss?”

“Yes you did,” Castiel said and then he stepped close to Dean again so that he could press a kiss to his lips. “Happy New Year, Dean.”

“Happy New Year, Cas,” Dean muttered, then he let Castiel go again. “Sorry. I had champagne in the fridge.”

“We can do that later,” Castiel told him. “Once your rut is over.” Dean nodded at that and watched Castiel retreat to the door. He could feel a strong pull in his chest. An urge that wanted him to grab the omega. Dean forced it down. At the door Castiel turned back around.

“I enjoyed our evening together,” he said. “Call me when you’re free.” With this he left the room and Dean listened to his steps echo through the house. Once the front door closed again, Dean breathed a sigh of relief, or regret. His body was sending him very conflicting signals. But he didn’t really have a lot of time to contemplate what Castiel’s departure made him feel, because soon enough he felt his mind sharpen and focus all of its attention on the heat pooling in his stomach.

He still had this rut to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! :D

Dean felt like he could shower for the rest of his life and still wouldn’t feel any less gross than he did now. He had woken up with his cheek sticking to the floor of his bedroom. Or at least he guessed it to be his bedroom judged by the incredible stink of sweat and sex and what he faintly knew to be alpha musk. He remained laying there for a long time, weighed down by an incredible ache in all of his muscles and what felt like the worst hangover headache in the history of hangovers pounding on his forehead.

“Oh god,” he groaned, or tried to because his throat was sore and his voice came out in only breathy huffs. He tried to force himself to sit up. He could hear someone downstairs and wondered who was stupid enough to venture into an alpha’s house after a rut. He banged his fist against the nearest wooden object to make some noise because he knew there was absolutely no point in calling. He just hoped it wasn’t a burglar. Dean heard the noises downstairs stop and soon enough someone came up the stairs. Dean squinted around, finding a shirt that looked relatively clean on the armchair next to him. He pulled at it until he had it in his lap. He wondered how embarrassed he should be about how he looked. It probably depended on who would be coming through that door. Maybe he should pull it over his head and cover at least some of him. He doubted he’d get himself into pants anyway.

The door opened and Mary peeked inside, not searching long before her eyes landed on Dean sitting on the floor.

This was definitely embarrassing and Dean almost wished he was still groggy enough not to feel shame, but his brain was coming back alive so that was out of the cards.

“I’ve seen you poop your diapers Dean,” Mary reminded him, when she helped him sit down on the armchair. He pulled a blanket from the closet and draped it around Dean’s shoulders. Dean quickly pulled it down into his lap instead. “This isn’t worse.” Dean wasn’t in the mood to protest and gratefully took the bottle of water his mother was handing him. Mary didn’t say anything while Dean drank, feeling himself slowly wake up more. Mary opened the window, letting in cold air and the noises of the outside. Dean shivered as the air hit his still too warm skin. And he was reminded how gross he was feeling even more when Mary surveyed the state of the bed.

“Mom, I’ll take care of the cleaning, let me just take a shower and wash this shit off,” he said and Mary didn’t protest too much even though Dean knew that she’d still help him clean eventually. He was sure that she was putting things into order downstairs. Not that Dean ever made much of a mess, but during rut he didn’t care if he smashed plates to get to food.

“Don’t lock your door, in case something happens,” she warned before Dean could disappear inside the spacious bathroom and get the much desired shower. Dean huffed in annoyance but Mary shot him a warning glare. “You know I will break down this door if I feel I have to.”

“Yeah, yeah. Okay mom,” Dean grumbled and when he got the approving nod from his mother, he finally closed the door and dragged himself to the shower.

It was bliss to feel the water rain down on his head, washing away the grease, the sweat and the dried semen that always got everywhere. He didn’t want to touch his dick for the next ten years and he feared that it would simply fall off if he jerked off once more or even touched the spot where his knot would swell.

God, he hated ruts.

* * *

“I hate ruts.”

“I heard you the first twenty times, Dean,” his grandfather replied with a laugh. That he was still amused about Dean’s whining wasn’t surprising. Henry had probably more patience with Dean than he deserved. Dean pressed the heels of his hands into his eye-sockets until he saw spots.

“It just sucks,” he grumbled, “I don’t think I’ve ever been so hung-over and I’m sure everything aches. I don’t even remember the last couple of days.”

“I doubt you missed much,” Henry commented, still clicking away at his computer. “You know how ruts are, Dean. There’s not much to them but aggressively marking your territory and trying to knock up fertile partners. If you don’t have a partner that’s up for marathon sex then you’ll just have to ride it out on your own.”

“Ugh,” Dean grumbled.

“But I’ve heard from your mom that you were holed up in your room for 3 days. That’s a bit long,” Henry mused and turned away from his computer screen to study his grandson who was more lying than sitting in his leather armchair. “And usually you’re fully conscious of your actions.”

“Yeah,” Dean said, rubbing his forehead. “It was weird. I just zoned out before midnight on New Year’s Eve, like I had a cold or something. I woke up today feeling like I was run over.” Henry nodded to that.

“It makes sense,” he said and Dean pulled himself up to sit more upright. “Ruts do get stronger when a mate is involved. There have been studies on alpha ruts and it’s clear that we tend to get more aggressive when we are aware of a fertile partner.” Dean scrunched up his nose in displeasure. “Was Castiel with you?”

“I was alone, but he was with me before my rut started. He said he didn’t want to be around me during ruts before we haven’t even… You know.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck, somewhat embarrassed. Was it unusual that they haven’t had sex yet? In theory they’ve only known each other for a couple of weeks but everything about their relationship was a bit out of order. He already knew that he was supposed to marry and have kids with Castiel, even though he didn’t how it was to spend lengthy periods of time with him.

“That was smart of him,” Henry said, pulling Dean out of his thoughts. “Even though I know you’re a very considerate young man, the ruts of alphas can be dangerous for omegas. If you and Castiel haven’t properly discussed what he is to expect during your ruts and what he is willing to do, it could go south for him pretty quickly. And for you too.”

“Yeah, I get that too and it would have sucked having had sex with Cas and not remembering a moment of it. It would have just been about my need. Ruts suck.” Henry just shrugged. Dean leant back in his chair and watched his grandfather work for a while. He knew that part of their job was also taking care of alphas who got on the wrong side of the law. Most of them for violence, most of them got away without consequences. They were alphas after all. Too much raw manliness was actually an excuse he’s heard people mention as a valid excuse.

“I don’t really get why humans romanticize alpha mutants so much...,” he muttered and Henry stopped typing to turn towards him.

“I think there are different reasons for that. One certainly is that the violence is usually contained within mutant communities. There’s alpha on alpha aggression when there are territories, rank or omegas involved. Sometimes omegas are the victims of sexual violence or abuse. Only rogues and some hot-headed idiots will let their ruts run away with them and carry their violence into human societies. If humans aren’t touched by the negative impulses they don’t care. And we tend to make sure that we deal with it within our community.” Henry pointed behind himself where there was a shelf full of boxes. “Which is why we get documented in the first place. Humans feel that having us registered means that we have everything under control and they have an overview of how many mutants exist in a city.” Dean’s eyes swept over the boxes, all of them containing files about registered mutants. There were a lot of boxes considering the mutation was considered to be rare.

“But not all mutants get registered. Castiel tried to avoid getting registered for as long as he could,” Dean said.

“There are probably a good number of unregistered people, yes. Especially if mutants live in mutant only communities. If there’s very little contact with regular humans then a registration isn’t necessary. But as I understood it, Castiel tried to evade registration because of the downsides of being registered as an omega.”

“I don’t get why omegas are discriminated against,” Dean huffed, getting up from his chair to pace the office in annoyance.

“That’s because usually omegas get blamed for the things alphas should be blamed for. Humans, and some alphas too, think that their heats and their supposed promiscuous behavior during their heats attract alphas that will then lose all control. So alpha violence is basically blamed on omegas. The fact that omegas experience a heat is understood as consent.”

“That’s fucked up,” Dean hissed.

“It is, but the thing is that it’s publicly known that alphas have special skills. We are good at a lot of things. We live longer than humans without the mutations, we’re stronger, we hear and smell better, we’ve got better intuition… There’s a long list. Besides, our state is good to people with the alpha mutation because we are idolized and have been idolized for a long time. Omegas aren’t.”

“But aren’t omegas good at the same things?” Dean wondered and his grandfather could just shrug. Dean didn’t actually know, but he’s pretty sure that Cas had more of the typical alpha skills than Dean did. He didn’t understand why it had to be so difficult for omegas. He walked up to his grandfather’s desk and sat down in the chair opposite him. Henry raised an eyebrow.

“I find it upsetting that Cas can’t find employment because he’s an omega,” he stated.

“Lots of people don’t find employment, Dean. Maybe it’s not because he’s an omega,” his grandfather said diplomatically though Dean did see something in his eyes.

“He was kicked out of college because he’s an omega. Ever since he got registered he’s been having a hard time. I’m pretty sure the reason he gets rejected everywhere is precisely because he’s an omega,” Dean said. Henry lent back in his chair, folding his hands.

“So?” he challenged.

“So… It’s not right. We have to change the laws.”

“Dean, there are no laws that state that omegas aren’t allowed to work. The reasons businesses don’t want to employ omegas is basically the same that humans used and are still using to discriminate against women. Omegas are too emotional for work, omegas are supposed to stay at home, omegas will be unable to work when they have their heats, omegas will bring alpha aggression into their business. The list goes on.” Nothing Henry said was news to Dean, but so far he never had to think about the impact prejudice had on omegas. Hell, he didn’t even know just how much he profited from being an alpha. But he knew that he wanted to help Castiel because he hated seeing that sadness and anger in his boyfriend’s eyes. He hated that Castiel felt helpless in the face of all the walls society had erected for him. He wanted to help Castiel reach his dreams, whatever they were and if he had the chance to use his status as an alpha and as future pack leader then he would. He really would and he was sure that Henry knew that. If he approved was another question, but it was clear that Henry welcomed Dean’s interest in all things mutants.

“I asked Castiel about asking the mutant affair office for help but he said that he doesn’t want to. Apparently he wasn’t treated well at the office when he was expelled from college.”

“I can look into it for you, see if things weren’t handled well,” Henry suggested, “but I understand Castiel’s position. Dealing with alphas making decisions for him is not ideal. We already saw how he reacted to that when we asked about his alpha for mating negotiations. He’s a pretty independent person, isn’t he?” Dean was surprised to see the smile on his grandfather’s face.

“He is. Cas is amazing and he should get a job. I know he wants to finish college eventually but he first needs to get back on his feet,” Dean told him, maybe with a bit more pleading in his voice than there should have been. But Henry was still smiling at him with that fond look of his. Henry didn’t say anything, but he lifted his finger to signal Dean to wait a moment. He got out of his chair and walked through the door that connected his room to his assistant’s office. Dean craned his head to look what he was doing, but Henry came back a minute later, a couple of files and pamphlet in his hands. He spread them all on his desk for Dean to look at. Dean grabbed one pamphlet at random. It showed a woman smiling at the camera, holding on to a folder and books.

“Omega placement program?” Dean read the title and looked up at his grandfather who was leaning against the desk with his arms crossed over his chest.

“There are some standard support programs for omegas but I’m sure Castiel already looked into them,” he said. “Factually they exist, but they don’t really get a lot of funding and are barely functional. US law expects Omegas to be taken care of by the pack. It’s assumed that every omega belongs to a pack and that it’s the job of the pack and the head alpha to secure the omega housing and ideally a mate. Good packs sometimes offer placement for omegas in other households, mutants or not, where they can learn relevant skills after they went to school. Relevant skills are of course open to debate.”

“Child rearing? Housekeeping?” Dean suggested and saw his grandfather nod once, his eyebrows lifting. “This is so last century,” Dean complained.

“Maybe. Education for omegas is certainly stuck in the past as well. In the US, omega boarding schools came out of fashion last century, especially since a degree still didn’t get them access to most colleges and omega colleges have a hard time getting funded,” Henry explained. Dean snorted and then looked over the folders on the desk.

“So what is there that Cas could use in this city?” he asked. Henry pointed at two different folders.

“There’s a patronage program and a placement program. The patronage program works as a substitute pack for omegas who don’t have a pack or are away from home. They will be temporarily adopted into one of the packs as a guest. That pack would then support them like it would support any other member of the family.”

“Sounds okay, kinda patronizing though,” Dean mused. “The placement program is what?”

“That program aims to find an omega a job. But it’s as Castiel said; the jobs that he could get are usually connected to housekeeping, babysitting and so forth. On top of that he wouldn’t even make a lot of money. Sometimes placements are generous and offer housing and food free of charge.” Dean unfolded that pamphlet and read through the text.

“I’m sure that Castiel doesn’t want charity,” Henry said after a while and Dean nodded wordlessly. It did look like charity, but the kind of charity that came with expectations and limitations. Henry walked back to his chair and sat down. “It would be proper pack procedure if Castiel’s alpha contacted us since we’re the leading pack around here. We then would patronage him, provide him with housing and use our influence to find him a job.”

“I think it’s pretty clear that his family doesn’t do pack politics,” Dean told him. “And if we just did this without consulting him he’d be leaving town sooner than you would be done signing papers.” Henry lifted his hands at that but Dean knew he wouldn’t push it. If his grandparents hoped to find new allies for pack related reasons then they probably wouldn’t be able to profit from Cas. Dean supposed that this was just something his grandparents had to consider since Castiel would become a permanent member of Dean’s pack eventually. If all things went well.

“Can’t we help him anyway?” Dean wanted to know. “Just… because he’s my boyfriend?” Henry grinned at that and turned towards his computer.

“Well, he’d have to come here so we could talk about it,” Henry said and Dean’s face fell.

“He doesn’t trust the office, I’m pretty sure he’d suspect there to be a catch,” he admitted and Henry looked up at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression.

“Well… The more he avoids us the less he is in danger of being supervised by us. He probably doesn’t want to get involved in mutant business, considering that we also have no registered pack led by someone called Mullen we have to assume that his alpha is not interested in dealing with us either.” He looked at Dean, studying him silently for a while. “As a pack leader I would wish that Castiel was inside pack structures even before you two mate, but I can see how maybe this is not the right time to make Castiel face more potential difficulties. And we don’t want to force him. If you want to help Cas then maybe you’ll just have to be a supportive boyfriend and do it the human way.” Dean lifted his eyebrow in confusion.

“You’ll figure something out, I’m sure,” Henry told him with a smile and Dean supposed that he had to. It didn’t stop him from grumbling of course.

“Fine,” he said. “I’ll be a supportive boyfriend. I should be going anyway or I’ll be late for our date.” Henry nodded and pushed the folders and pamphlets towards Dean. “What should I do with that?”

“Just in case,” Henry said innocently and then he waved at Dean in good-bye. “Ah, don’t forget to send me your wish list for your birthday!”

Dean rolled his eyes and closed the door with a muttered “I’m no longer 10, grandpa.”

* * *

In daylight Dean wasn’t any fonder of the neighborhood Castiel lived in. He knew that it was just his protective instinct making him eye the boarded up windows and the cracks in the walls with wariness. The stairway of the building was drafty and cold, some dead plants sitting in plastic boxes the only decoration in the corridors. He was glad to see Castiel’s door and see his boyfriend poke his head out with a smile on his face.

“A sight for sore eyes, babe,” Dean said and let himself be pulled into a hug and a kiss. “I’ve only seen my dick for the last couple of days,” he joked. Castiel rewarded that remark with a roll of his eyes, then he held out his hands so that Dean could give him his winter coat and scarf. Now that Dean thought about it, it was rather warm in Castiel’s apartment, which was quite a change to the last time he’d been here. He let Cas hang his things up in the closet then he followed him to the kitchen. It was a small apartment, but it looked like Castiel had tried his best to make it comfortable. There were only two chairs at the tiny kitchen table, but the table had a nice table cloth and the chairs had colorful and soft cushions.

“I’m sure you’re tired of looking at your dick now,” Castiel commented when Dean had almost forgotten what he had last said, too busy looking around the kitchen and watching Cas prepare coffee for him.

“Ah, yeah. It’s been a long rut,” Dean complained and Castiel turned away from the coffee maker to look at Dean. “Grandpa said that having found you might have prolonged the rut. Something like my body thinking it’s time to mate and throwing a temper tantrum when you weren’t there. Maybe.” Even though Dean’s voice sounded irritated he saw a small smile spread on Castiel’s face. “Is that funny to you, omega?” he teased.

“A little bit,” he replied but then his expression turned more serious. “While ruts are not dangerous physically they can still be draining if they drag on. How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine. Humiliated a bit maybe?” he answered and Castiel poured coffee in their mugs. “You did study things like this in college. Did they say anything about how ruts will be once we’re mated? Are they less intense?” Castiel sat down and stirred milk and sugar into his coffee.

“They’re a mating drive, they will shorten considerably if I’m available, they will stop altogether if I’m pregnant,” Castiel explained. Dean didn’t know how to react to that, because the thought of Castiel pregnant did fill him both with dread and excitement. He was embarrassed about both reactions. Luckily Castiel didn’t elaborate on it. “There are medications that reduce the effects of rut though when I’m unavailable and your body is throwing a ‘temper tantrum’. It’s similar to heat suppressants.” Dean looked at him in surprise.

“Really? I didn’t know about that! Well, maybe because until now I’ve only had to jerk off more and isolate myself because of all of the noise sensitivity so it wasn’t really necessary,” Dean said and took a sip of his coffee.

“That’s because lots of alphas don’t like the idea of having to take hormone pills like women or omegas. They find it emasculating. Just like putting their libido back on a normal level is emasculating in their eyes,” Castiel explained with a shrug.

“Wow, okay,” Dean snorted. Castiel laughed at that and reached out to put his hand on Dean’s.

“I’m glad you came to visit,” he told him and gave his hand a squeeze. Dean smiled at him, not bothered by the sudden change in topic, and returned the squeeze. The slamming of a door disrupted their quiet moment and Dean shot up, startled. Loud noise of someone stomping around and then people talking came through the thin walls of the building. The kitchen had been relatively quiet until now, but Dean was reminded of the fact that this was not a nicely isolated house like his own.

“So, what have you been doing?” Dean said once the noise of the neighbors had died down a bit. “Still job hunting?” Castiel heaved a sigh at the question and let go of Dean’s hand to wrap both hands around his coffee cup.

“Yes… I’ve talked to Raph about it and she said she’d keep her ears open. She said that at one of her cousin’s cinemas they have omega nights where I might be able to pick up a shift if he can get the paper work cleared. But it’s out of town and I’m not sure if I can afford the commute for just half a day of work. If there’s a job opening for the coffee shop she’ll also let me know. But it’s possible that the owner doesn’t want two mutants working in his store…” Castiel explained, his expression subdued. Dean tried to force down his jealousy that Castiel would trust another alpha with this, but didn’t want to consider coming to the office for help. Something must have shown on his face though because Castiel was tilting his head. “What’s wrong?”

“I’ll try to help you too,” Dean said and Castiel looked at him with confusion. “I mean I would offer you the influence of my pack too, but grandpa said maybe you need me to just be a normal supportive boyfriend and not an alpha with influential grandparents.” Castiel still didn’t say anything to that and Dean knew he’d be toeing the line of babbling soon. “I guess I’m just jealous that this Raph gets to help you and I don’t.”

“Oh… I didn’t mean you to feel like that,” Castiel told him earnestly. “And I would love to have a supportive boyfriend, which you’ve always been, Dean.”

“I’m also a crappy alpha, so-“ Castiel stood up and pressed his palm to Dean’s lips. Dean sputtered to a stop and looked up at Castiel’s annoyed face.

“Don’t do that,” he hissed. “You’re a good alpha. You will be a wonderful alpha to me. It’s not you I worry about. I’m intimidated by your grandparents and pack politics forcing me into something.” He withdrew his hand, his fingertips lingering on Dean’s lips before he sat back down.

“Okay. I get it,” Dean told him and Castiel nodded. “But what about this place Cas?” To this Castiel didn’t reply, he merely folded his hands in his lap and looked to the side towards the window. There were stickers of bees and flowers on the glass and plants on the window sill. “Cas…”

“The rent for this month is payed and if I’m careful I can also cover February, but if I can’t find a job soon it’s going to become an issue,” Castiel replied evenly. “I don’t want to have to beg my parents for help, because I feel that the moment I do this they will think it’s time that I give up and return to them.” The thought of Castiel leaving still felt like ice sinking down into his stomach even though he knew that this would at least keep Castiel safe. But there were other options, not the patronage program, not the placement program. But Castiel had refused him before and Dean had no reason to believe that something had changed. He wished he could just tell Castiel to abandon this place and move in with him. The problem could be solved so easily. Castiel studied him, surely noticing how tense Dean was. He knew what Dean wanted to say and he inclined his head towards him. It was almost an invitation.

“He could move in with me,” Dean offered again. “I have enough space. You can pay a small rent if you want to, you can help with groceries, you can help with all of the daily chores.” He saw the resistance on Castiel’s face and how the clenching of his fists also made his shoulders stiff. “If you don’t find a job, then how long can you stay here? What are your options? You don’t want to be homeless just out of stubbornness, do you?” Maybe he was pushing slightly too far but Castiel did keep looking at him. “Cas… if you move in with me that’s solving one problem. It doesn’t mean that you have to stop working as hard and as stubbornly as you can to get a job. It doesn’t stop you from being independent. It just gives you a guaranteed roof over the head for as long as you want and need it.” Castiel sighed and rubbed his forehead.

“Alright,” he finally said and Dean’s heart almost skipped a beat, “but you’ll have to let me pay something.” Dean was sure that if he did a fist pump now Castiel would not appreciate it, so he went for a happy smile instead.

“Of course. But technically I’m not paying rent either. I’m just a rich brat,” Dean confessed and Castiel rolled his eyes at him but at least there was fondness in his smile.

“We’ll have to negotiate about rent. But can I bring some of my stuff with me?” Dean looked at Castiel and then turned around to look at the sparse furniture and decoration in the apartment.

“Uh, yes sure. You can bring whatever you want, we’ll just make space for it,” Dean agreed especially as he saw the look on Castiel’s face, a mix between hopeful and already expecting to be refused.

“Okay,” Castiel said and then he smiled. “I’m not sure if this is a well thought-through plan, but I’m grateful.” Castiel got up from the chair to walk over to Dean. He bent down and kissed Dean. “Thank you.” Dean grinned up at him, holding on to Castiel’s waist.

“You’re welcome. And I would be lying if I didn’t also have selfish reasons, like being able to see and touch you every day.” He gave Castiel a soft squeeze.

“I can live with that,” Castiel told him with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
